The Avengers: Earth Ultimate HeroesRemake
by Man of cartoons
Summary: When the world is in danger from a major threat, the head of the Guys in White(The law enforcement agency) begins the Avengers Initiative program in hopes of getting the world greatest teenage heroes to stop the threat before it's too late. Will the program succeeded, can the world mightiest teenage heroes stop the threat or will the earth and them be consumed in darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello everyone and welcome to my latest crossover The Avengers: Earth Ultimate Heroes*Remake*. I have the series but due to long term writers block I can't write the next chapter to it. Until I do enjoy this story which I have thought well and planned this time(I think), but I can assure you that I will continue this story and won't put it in Haitus like my other avengers fanfic. Also please note that if you have seen a preview that involves the Avengers like the ones I put below does not involve this story. This story is a complete different of my other story and it might have a few reference of the Avenger2012. Now the following Avengers will be replaced and will appear in this story.

Iron man- Danny from the show Danny Phantom

Thor-Starfire from the show Teen Titans

Hulk-Superboy from young justice

Wasp-Violet from the Incredibles

Giant man-Ben 10 from Ben 10: omniverse

Captain American- Avatar Aang from Avatar: the last airbender.

Me: I'm also thinking of who I should replace Hawkeye but I'm down to Kim Possible and Zak Saturday, though they may not play that Hawkeye plays in the avengers. Please choose who you want to be in the story so I can decided. And now without more babbling on to the story

Chapter 1: A blast from the past.

AMITY PARK

It was a normal morning in the town of Amity park. The sun was shining and the cool breeze drizzle through the air. Everywhere was calm and nice until…..

"I am the Box Ghost. BEWARE!" A chubby blue ghost in overall shouted in the air. Below the ghost were people who were shopping minding their business and not minding the ghost. Seeing the people ignoring him made the ghost fuming angrily, "Hey I'm terrifying you here!" but as before no one paid attention to the ghost.

"What's up Boxy." The box ghost heard a familiar voice.

The box ghost turned behind him to see a teenage ghost boy. The boy had snow white hair, a black and white jumpsuit with a DP insignia on the chest and glowing green eyes.

"Seriously Box ghost don't you have something better to do." The ghost boy said bored.

"Never!" The box shout wailed, "I, the Box ghost shall conquer all the boxes in the world! And you shall never capture me in your cylindrical trap, Phantom." Hearing the box ghost talk just made the boy to yawn.

Phantom reached into his pocket and brought out a thermos, "Look box ghost I have a lot to do so…" he uncap the top and pointed it at the Box ghost, "Bye Bye." With that said he pressed a button on the thermos and a stream of blue light sucked the Box ghost into the thermos. Having done that he capped the thermos, turn intangible and phased through the ceiling.

Phantom soured through the air as fast as he could. Soon he could see his destination from his distance and began to slow down to easy his landing. Phantom finally arrived at his destination which was called Nasty Burgure and ducked behind some bushes and a flash of light came from behind his hiding spot. Coming out of Phantom hiding spot was a black raven teen boy dressed in a white shirt with a circle oval at the center, blue jeans and has blue eyes.

The teen boy walked to the doors of the fast food restaurant and entered the building. As soon as he got in he scanned the table of various teenagers before his eyes rest on a couple of teenagers on a table. An American-African boy waved his hand from the table to signal the raven boy of where he sat.

Seeing the American-African made the raven haired boy to smile and walk to the table. He sat opposite of the table and put his hand over a goth girl.

"So Danny why were you late?" The African-American boy asked.

"Box ghost." Was the raven boy answer. He turned his head to the girl as he smiled, "So how is my girlfriend?"

"Fine as always Danny." His girlfriend answered. The two stared at each other eyes and fell into a trance of love. The two motioned but their lips to make contact to the other.

"Sheese guys. Go find a room or something." The African-American boy interrupted them. The two were disappointed that they moment were ruined and returned back to reality.

The goth girl glared angrily at the geeky boy, "Watch it, Tucker or I'll make sure…" before she could continue Danny placed his hand on her to calm her down.

"Never mind Tucker, Sam." He calmed her.

"Ok Danny." Same replied.

Having cleared the small argument before it got out of control Danny was about to say something when suddenly he felt a cold shiver down his spine and a blue mist came out of his mouth.

"Great." Danny groaned. He got up and turned to his friends, "I'll be right back guys."

"Please be careful." Sam cautioned him worried.

Danny grew a smirk, "Don't worry I always careful." Then he put his hand to the air, "I'm GOING GHOST!" immediately a blue rings formed at his waist and went up and the other down. His white shirt with an oval and his blue pants changed to a DP jumpsuit and his sky blue eyes to neon green.

Danny turned intangible and flew through the ceiling leaving screams of praises from teenagers.

"This isn't going to go well, is it?" Tucker asked sarcastically.

"It never does." Sam replied.

METRO CITY

In another city far from Amity Park was the city of Metro city. Just like Amity Park the city had its own share of it extra-ordinary such as the occasional evil master minds, mutants and other super powered villains. However the fair city didn't have to worry or panic because they had they very own city team hero, The Incredibles.

The day started out great in the city. The people were going they own business and calm filled the air. Same was going for the city historical and supernatural museum as it was having its school field trip. The field trip consists of the entire 9th grade and was lead by the mythology teacher, Mr. Kevin chandelle.

The entire class was at the mythological objects section of the museum. The lesson given to them by their mythological teacher caught little attention such one of them were Violet Parr. The girl had a note book in hand and a pen and was writing down every word he spoke about the subject.

"And we come to this." Mr. Benson said as he led the class to an object that stood on a standing. The object looked like a triangle brown disc, "legend says that this disc is a piece of a key that can open dimension. It's believed that this portal is a gateway to another dimension that is inhabitants to evil demons of the underworld." Mr. Kevin stopped his explanation and led his class to another artifact.

Back at the field trip group Mr. Kevin was telling them more of another mythological artifact. While he explained some of the students were getting bored on their mind. They weren't able to keep up with the explanation and soon found themselves trying to stay awake.

Violet on the other hand was still keeping as much note as she could. She didn't want to be a mythologist but to actually to pass her class and get more education. Her interest for different subject made her the school geek, but she never minded that especially when her bpyfriend was the most popular kid in school.

"Hey Vi." Violet heard her boyfriend and turned to him with a smile.

"Hey Tony." She smiled.

"So are we still up for Friday's date?" he asked.

"Well um…" however she couldn't finish as an explosion occurred and the ground rocked as the effect. The occupants of the room were confused on what was going on as they asked rhetorical questions to each.

Before anyone could react a number of black ninjas dropped from the ground and brought out their swords. Concerned for his girlfriend Tony turned to where she stood beside her but to find that she was gone. He wasn't given a chance to look for her as a sword was pointed directly and closely to his face making him to move against the wall with everyone else.

More ninjas dropped from the ceiling and took every single person to the mythological section and forced them to a corner with other captives. Then suddenly a smoke gas occurred in the center of the room and attracted the captives attention. A single figure walked out of the smoke laughing before coughing due to inhaling the smoke. The smoke cleared up to reveal a fiery brown haired man dressed in a black costume with the giant S on it and a blue cape.

"Hello everyone. It is I syndrome." He declared as he walked to the captives, "now I know what you're thinking. How could I be a super villain now. Well I could go on but I have a job to do and that's…" he turned his back at them and proceeded to the piece of an Arrogando, "to have the piece of the map."

"I don't think so." A voice said out of nowhere. Hearing the voice made Syndrome to shriek like a girl and jump a little backwards. He realized how he reacted as he heard his captives try to hide their laughter.

"Shut It!" he barked at his captives. Immediately and fear that the villain might do worse, the captives stop laughing and kept their mouth shut.

"What wrong, Syndrome, can't take a laugh." The female voice snicker.

Syndrome became angry as he heard the voice laugh at him. Then it dawn on him of who it was and he let a grin form on his face, "Well isn't it Mr. Incredible daughter." He spoke to no one, "That's right. I know it's you and if you know what's better for them." With a snap of his finger the ninja preceded with their swords towards the captives, "You'll show yourself now."

The sounds of panic and fear radiated from the captives as they were forced to move back by the ninjas. The captives bumped to a wall and terrified watched the ninjas with their swords out and pointed directly to the people.

"Stop!" shouted the female voice. Syndrome with a smirk on his face snapped his fingers and the ninjas stop and retract their swords. Everyone gasped as a girl dressed in a red suit that had the letter I on it appear in front of Syndrome.

"So you decided to come clean." Syndrome smirks.

"Yes. Now let them go!" the girl yelled.

Syndrome took a final look at her and grins to himself, "The disk first." The girl glances at the disk in her hand and then at the terrified people who stood watching. She had to make her decision fast and knew what to do.

The girl brought out the disk and tosses it to Syndrome who caught it, "Take! Now let them go!" Inspecting the disk Syndrome glance at it and then back to the girl.

"Fine." He said in a bored tone. With a snap of a finger the ninjas walked away from the people and came to Syndrome. Then his evil smirk grew on his face, "But you on the other hand is an exception. Ninjas Attack!" immediately the ninjas charged at the super teen with their swords out.

Swiftly and with a shriek the girl disappeared out of sight before ninjas could strike. Confusion crossed the ninjas as they began to look around them for the super teen but found nothing.

"What are you waiting for?! Find her!" Syndrome yelled at his ninjas. Obeying their boss the ninjas separated from each other and went to different parts of the museum.

Five ninjas walked into historical paintings of museum. Soon they began to search for the teen girl by tearing down walls and scanning any heat signature. One of the ninjas walked to a painting and was about to rip it when it felt someone tapping it's shoulder. The robot turned to see the super teen punch it in the face. However the ninjas head was as strong as metal which resulted to the girl redrawing her hand in pain and clutching.

"Target found." Said the ninjas in a robotic voice. Things soon turned for the worse as tons of ninjas rushed down from the ceilings and surrounded the teen girl.

"Oh boy." Violet expressed.

*********************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***********************

AMITY PARK

Danny soured through the sky looking for the ghost that his ghost sense picked up. So far he had found no sign of destruction, people screaming or any annoying ghost.

"Great." Danny said in a bored tone, "I've run into a goose chase and wasted my time." Deciding to call it a day Danny turned his way to leave when his ghost sense went off again. Soon the sound of very familiar evil laughter was heard and Danny grew curious of who it belong to. Spunning around to look behind him, Danny came to see a mechanical robot with flaming hair, a lower stomach with a screen of a face and the initials S.T.

"Oh no." Danny looked surprised at the mechanical ghost. The memory of the last time he had seen the mechanical ghost was because of a catastrophic future that happened. A future he reminded himself that he would never want to happen.

"Oh yes whelp." Skulker grins.

"Due to your interference with my plan to rule the world…" Technus added.

"And my many failed attempts of having your pelt."

Together they both finished at the same time, "We have come together and formed Skultech 9.9 to have what we want!"

Seeing that the fight was about to begin Danny got into a fighting stance and prepared for the worse as Skultech released mechanical tentacles at the half ghost.

************************************************** *****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** **************

METROCITY MUSEUEM

Quickly, Violet dodged a punch from a ninja and created a force field to avoid a sword strike. The fight was getting too much for Violet as she soon found herself outnumbered by robot ninjas. In a form of defense Violet created a force field shield in front of her to protect her from the ninjas. Her shield seem to hold them but not for long. The ninjas were knocking on the shield with superior strength making it hard for her to hold it.

Knowing that she needed a plan she began to form one. She took a closer look at the robot ninjas and how many they were and then she knew what to do. She dissolved her force field and recreated it under her feet to form a circle platform and hover above the ninjas. Her platform enabled her to stay safe from above the ninjas.

Violet then focused on her platform to grow. Her concentration worked as it grew longer and longer to the extent that it was long enough to carry twenty people. When she knew it was large enough she summoned most of her strength and forced her large platform to fall on the ninjas with her standing on it. The platform smashed on the ninjas and in the process created a large crater and dust.

The dust formed began to clear. The robots were destroyed to a flat and disembodied robot parts. Then a cough could be heard from the dust as it cleared fully to reveal Violet who was within a force field.

"Well that did it." Violet muttered to herself. She dropped the shield and took a look on the robot ninjas destroyed, "Robot ninjas down. One annoying and crazy lunatic to go." With that said she ran to the section of the Mythological artifacts.

************************************************** **(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****************

AMITY PARK

Successfully Danny dodged another of Skultech mechanical tentacles. But Skultech didn't stop as he sent several more from his body towards Danny.

"Hold still." Skulker yelled as another mechanical tentacle was missed by Danny.

Danny dodged another and fired his ecto beams at the tentacles. His aim and ecto beam didn't miss one and soon all of the Skultech tentacles were gone, "Got any more tricks, Skultech 9.9 cause this is so 0.0" Danny snickered.

Angrily Skultech activated their jetpacks and immediately charged at Danny. Skultech was so fast that they were able to punch Danny by surprise and then blast him with their missile and he was sent crashing down to a sport car.

Danny felt dizzy and groan as he rub his back to tense the pain, "ok I should really concentrate next time."

"You think!" Skultech yelled from above. Before Danny could act fast a metal clamped on him and electrocuted him. the shock from the electricity caused Danny to scream in pain as he felt it through his body. He couldn't hold on to his form anymore and two rings formed around his waist changing him back to Danny Fenton.

Finally and to Danny relief the electrocution stop and he tried to recover. He had the strength to look up and saw Skultech floating in front of him with a glowing knife attach to its wrist.

"It's over, Ghost child." Both Skulker and Technus said in unison.

************************************************(L INE BREAK)******************************************** *********************

METROCITY MUSEUM

Back at the mythological section, Syndrome watched his captives to make sure none escaped. Also he was waiting for his robot ninjas to return with the girl dead or alive, but when they didn't he knew what to expect.

"Let them go Syndrome!" the voice of Violet shouted.

Turning his back, Syndrome turned to see Violet glaring at him. She was in a fighting stance with her hands balled to a fist.

"I don't have business with them." Syndrome told her, "But you and that pathetic family of yours are my main target."

Clearing his mind, Violet took a closer look at Syndrome and noticed something that she should have found have. Soon she became curious than fear.

"How are you alive?" she asked calmly. She was almost afraid to ask, but felt it right to do.

Syndrome glared at her for a moment before his face expression changed and he became to laugh. The noise of his laughter became louder to the extent that the people look at each other and made gestures of him being crazy. It wasn't easy for Violet who was feeling uneasy as Syndrome didn't stop to take a breath.

To Violet and everyone relief Syndrome stop and wiped away some tears from his eyes, "Your funny you know that." Syndrome smiled. His smile turn into a smirk, "I'm not alive."

"What?!" Violet squeak out surprised.

Seeing the look on Violet face made it sweeter for Syndrome. Deciding that it would be best to show her for the fun of it he decided to do it. Suddenly his fair skin changed to green and his eyes changed to bloody red and his hair changed to an actual flame hair.

In fear and shock Violet stepped back as Syndrome took a step forward. He loved the look on her face as he saw her try to keep her guard despite the feeling she was going through.

"What are you?" Violet voice shivered.

Immediately Syndrome face changed to anger, "I am a ghost! After that incident that was caused by your baby brother I was killed in the process. Fortunately my taste for revenge made me not to cross to the afterlife and I was turned into a ghost. I was first of all furious about everything I had to go through. I couldn't control my powers, I couldn't eat or sleep and it was all you and your family fault!" he paused for a moment and glance at his hands and grew a smirk, "And I should thank you cause now with me being a ghost I am forever able to do….this." without a moment to wait he fired a green ecto beam at Violet.

*************************************************( LINE BREAK)******************************************** ********************

AMITY PARK

"It's over, ghost child." Both Skulker and Technus said in unison. Seeing them draw near Danny tried to remove the metal clamped over his lower body. But he was too exhausted and tired to pull it off or use any of his ghost powers.

Shultech flew closer with both having an evil grin, "Have anything to say before we end your life."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Said a familiar voice. Both Skultech and Danny turned to the source of the voice to see Tucker with his PDA in his hand and Sam standing beside him. Soon a ring tone rang from Skultech wrist and both fell to the ground to do pull ups.

With Skultech distracted, Sam ran to Danny's aid and helped him done from the crushed car. She had his hand over his shoulder to enable Danny to stand, "You ok, Danny?" Sam glance at Danny worried.

Danny smiled at his girlfriend, "I'm fine, Sam."

Danny and Sam turned to Tucker as he was still doing pushups. Seeing their enemy doing pushups made them chuckle before burst out laughting.

"This isn't funny! Skulker yelled.

"Oh yes it is." Danny wiped a tear off his eyes. He turned to Tukcer, "Ok Tucker cut off the power."

"You got it, Danny." Tucker smirks as he pressed some few commands. A light beam shot out from the PDA and towards Skultech shutting him down immediately.

Bringing out his thermos, Danny walked to Skultech and was about to suck him in when he heard Technus laugh. The three teens looked at the screen face if Technus curiously.

"I think his gone nuts." Tucker stated, but earned a punch from Sam to shut up.

Looking at Technus laughing face made Danny very curious. He could sense that some was up and that something he knew he wouldn't like, "What's so funny Technus?" Danny walked to the deactivated Skultech.

"Foolish Children!" Technus grin mischievously. Before any of them could tell Skultech immediately rebooted and shot up to the air above them. Like reflexes Danny got in front of his friends to defend them and stood in a fighting stance.

"Don't even bother, Ghost Child." Skulker said calmly, "We've done our part."

"What are you talking about?!" Danny yelled.

Both Skulker and Technus took a final look, "Wouldn't you like to know." Skultech began to laugh sinsterly as they body began to fade to thin air. Wide eyed the teens watched as Skulker paused and smirk at them, "Prepare for the battle to come, Ghost Child!" and before the three teens eyes Skultech vanished completely.

"What just happened?" Tucker asked as he turned to his best friend.

Danny took a last look at the very spot Skultech floated and sighed sadly, "I don't know, Tucker, but I'm guessing we'll find out sooner or later."

********************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *************************

METROCITY

Immediately, Violet created a force field in front of her as a blast hit came for her. However, Violet force field was not strong enough as the ecto beam destroyed her shield and sent her stumbling backwards. Alert Vilolet took a defensive stance as she saw Syndrome walk towards her with an evil grin.

"You know after I'm done with you…" Syndrome said as he fired another ecto blast at Violet. Quickly, Violet applied her physical energy to create another force field in front of her to take the blast. However, the young superteen could feel her energy drain from the blast and wasn't sure how long she would last.

Clearly, Syndrome could see that she was weakening and charged up another ecto blast, "I'll take out that pathetic family of yours…" with no sign of remorse he fired another ecto blast at the force field causing Violet to weaken more, "show them the mercy your little brother showed me and then rid the world of heroes. But who knows maybe I'll let you live to see all this happen!" with the final words he charged up a big ecto ball and threw it against Violet shield. The young teen superhero wasn't able to hold the blast and soon her force field exploded and she was sent crashing to the ground.

Softly a groan escaped Violet as she tried to gain her consciousness. She looked up with dizzy eyes as she saw Syndrome walk towards her and laugh, "Prepare to be an orphan." He stated darkly as he walked away. Suddenly Violet could feel wave of anger go through her body. Her dizziness reduced to nothing and the feeling of new power increased.

An angry look casted on the young superteen face as she got up and faced her ghostly foe that had his back turned to her, "SYNDROME!" As he heard his name, Syndrome was about to look back but was hit by a big force field ball. The villain fell to the ground and turned the other way to see a furious Violet standing on a circle platform. The anger on Violet made Syndrome to shudder though he didn't show it as he turned in tangible and slipped into the ground to avoid another of Violet force field attack.

Next, Syndrome phased out of the ground a few meters away from the enrage super teen. He charged up his ecto beams and fired a massive blast at Violet. However, Violet without putting out her hands created a force field that redirected back at Syndrome and shot him. He was sent flying towards the crowd of captives but they ran out of the way in panic giving the villain to crash against the wall.

The villain creaked his eyes open to see again with Violet floating before him. She casted a glare at him as her hands her balled to a fist, "LISTEN TO ME, SYNDROME! I MAY BE WEAK BUT I DON'T PAY KINDLY TO THREATS!" Violet reached her hands and let her force field engulfed the villain to make him float in the air by her commands, "FROM NOW ON MY FAMILY ARE OFF LIMITS. IF YOU DARE HURT THEM, TOUCH A FINGER ON THEM OR EVEN CAUSED A SLIGHT SCRATCH ON THEM I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU DIDN'T HAVE AN AFTERLIFE!" Syndrome stared scared at the super powered teen and nodded. He felt the force field on him disappear from him and used that chance to disappear in a mist.

45 minutes later.

The time was 3:22 pm after everyone were rescued after the whole ordeal with Syndrome and his ninjas. After all that, the Violet family finally met Violet to see that she was horrified. They were still in their heroes costumes, so Mr. incredible was able to find out by police report about what his daughter went through while protecting the civilians from robot ninjas and a ghostly Syndrome. He tried talking to Violet about it, but she wouldn't say a single thing with a sad look on his face.

Deciding that it would be best that they leave, the Incredibles became the Parrs, the normal family and they drove off with Bob secretly Mr. Incredible drove off. The drive was silent as everyone the rest of the family thought of what Violet went through. Her parents felt sorry for her now knowing that she was regretting what she said and did.

However, Dash wasn't feeling the same like his parents. He wasn't scared of what he heard from his dad (He hid somewhere while his parents were talking about it earlier) and thought it was cool that his sister could do all that despite her personality.

Finally he could hold his curiosity anymore and burst out, "Violet what you did was so cool!" he turned to his sister who sat next to him, "How did you beat the ninjas! How many were they and is Syndrome really a ghost!" due to the silence that was once lived and from Dash loud voice, Bon almost hit a car in front of him and Helen, Violet and Dash mom looked back to her children to see if they were alright.

Silently, Violet shifts her hair from covering her left eye and looked at her little brother. Normally she didn't go well with her brother, but for once she smiled at his eager face, "Slow down Dash. I'll start from the top." So from there she began to explain to Dash about the whole thing with Syndrome and saving the captives, but both were not aware that they parents listened to Violet narration with a grateful smile that she was back.

Finally, the Parrs arrived at their home in the suburban's and drove through the drive way. As soon as car was parked, Dash speed out of the car and halt to a stop to face his sister as she came out of the car.

"You really did all that!" he shouted eager.

"Yeah." Violet smiled at her brother. Both of them continued to talk as they proceed to the door. While they parents glance at each other surprised at the sibling bonding that just happened.

"You think Syndrome brainwashed her." Bob muttered to his wife.

Helen glared at him and smacked his shoulder slightly, "Bob!" and walked to the door leaving her husband sad. He called out to his wife and ran into the house to find a surprise. His family and Bob stood frozen as they saw a woman dressed white Top coat with a sleeveless shirt underneath and white pants sat on a couch with two men dressed in white suits.

Thinking that the woman could be dangerous, Bob walked in front of his family to protect his family and glared at the woman, "Who the heck are you."

The woman straighted herself up and stood up from the couch, "Sorry for the intrusion, but we're here to prospose an offer to your daughter."

"And what is it?" Violet asked as she came from her dad back.

"To be in the Avengers Initiative program." The woman replied.

*************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ********************************

Walking down the sidewalks with his girlfriend and best friend were Danny, Sam and Tucker. The fight against Skultech had made them to wonder what Skultech had last said before he disappeared out of their sights. They knew that something was wrong especially since Skultech did not attack Danny while they had the chance and only gave a warning before fading away. the more they discussed about it between themselves the more they were confused about the mystery.

Finally the three teens came up to Danny's home and walked up the steps to the door. Danny put his hand on the door knob and turned to Sam and Tucker, "I have no clue what we should do, but maybe we should…" before he could finish the door opened to reveal a big fat guy dressed in an orange jumpsuit.

"Hey Danny. We have guests!" The man had an excited smile. Before Danny could say anything his dad grabs his wrist and pulled him into the house leaving Sam and Tucker confused. His dad did not let go of him until they got to the living room and he sat on a couch next to Maddie, his wife, with an excited grin.

Confused by what happened, Danny turned to his parents, "Dad what was…" however he interrupted as he heard a fake cough. He turned to know who it was to see a man with blond hair, dressed in a white suit and standing beside him was a teenage boy with brown hair, green eyes, dressed in a black shirt that had green stripe in the middle with the number 10 and green stripes on the sides of the shirt and brown pants.

"Um who are you guys?" Danny asked with a puzzled face.

The teenage boy walked to him and brought out his hand in a hand shake gesture, "Hi, you may not know the other guy, but you got to know about me."

"Sorry, but no."

"Really?" the brown haired teen looked at him.

"YES!" Danny was getting angry.

"Fine then I'll introduce myself. My name is Ben Tennyson and we need you to be part of the Avengers initiative program." The brown haired boy known as Ben answered with a smirk.

************************************************** ***(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************

Me: Well that's all for now. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please feel free to review, but no flames. I know your probably wondering how Ben is offering for Danny to be part of the Avengers well that will be answered in the next chapter. In the next chapter we get to see Ben along with Rook fight and also some scenes of Aang will be involved. Until then please vote in my poll of who should be the leader of the Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello everyone in the fanfiction universe and welcome to another chapter of The Avengers: Earth Ultimate Heroes*remake*. In this chapter we get to know about why Ben was in the last chapter and how things went to that moment. Also I'm sorry to inform everyone, but Aang will not be in this chapter as I originally planned, the reason is because I had Ben from the past and the future in this chapter(No they aren't meeting each toehr with different situations but are similar to what will happen soon. But as an apology I made this chapter to be a crossover with one of the greatest evil villain in cartoonetwork and a genius from the same network. So seat back and enjoy.

Chapter 2: The arrival of Ben 10

BELLWOOD: five years ago

"You could just call for grandpa, could you, Ben?" a young eleven year old red haired girl.

"Well what did you expect me to do, Gwen?" The brown haired boy encountered, "that super geek was doing suspicious stuff in here."

"Silence!" yelled an angry voice.

From far observation, Ben and Gwen were dangling upside down from the ceiling and ropes tightly tied by their sides in a vast big space. As soon as they looked down below them they came to see an Asian like boy with glasses and dressed in a white shirt that had a tie and blue shorts.

"Oh great it's you again." Ben said in a bored tone, "What was your name Man goose."

The boy with glasses glared at Ben having heard what he just called him, "The name is Mandark!" the boy with glasses took a few breath before calming down with an evil grin, "and you two are just here to witness I, Mandark, obtain a powerful source called the green core." With that said he raised his hands to the air and laughed in rhythm as he walked away to another room, "HA HA HA!"

"This kid has the worst laugh." Ben said with a strained look.

"Tell me about it." Gwen added with the same look. Then a thought came across Gwen mind and she felt like slapping herself for not hinking it so soon, "How could I be so stupid!" she groaned angrily.

"I ask myself that every day?" Ben snickered.

An angry glare came across Gwen face and she growled slightly to show her point. However she took a breath and set a reminder to get back at Ben. She titled her head to the right to try and talk to her cousin, "I have a plan, Ben, but I need you to do something."

"Ok." Ben sounded clueless.

Gwen continued, "I'm going to cast a spell I've came upon to break us free, so as soon as we're falling I need you to go hero, okay?"

"Sure." Ben replied.

Having told the plan, Gwen closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her powers. The quietness of the place helped Gwen to focus more on her powers and cleared her mind as well. Soon her hands began to glow pink as she muttered out words, "Spono Ila Maso!" as she continued the glow began to grow bigger and brighter. Then she let out a loud shout and the pink glow tore though the ropes binding them and letting them fall.

However, Ben quickly reacted to the watch on his wrist and pressed a button that lead to the face to pop up. He quickly scrolled down to the alien icon of his chose and slammed the watch. Immediately, he slammed the watch and was engulfed in a green blinding light. As soon as the light died Ben was a werewolf alien with grey fur, a long flowing mane and large bushy tail.

Quickly before they made contact to the ground, Ben made a fast move and grabbed Gwen just as they were close to the ground. luckily they landed safely to the ground and Ben was able to put Gwen to the ground.

"You ok, Gwen?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Gwen replied.

Unfortunately things were not done as alarms noises went off and the lights were dark red. The two were surprised of the alarm considering the place was an abandoned warehouse and it was rundown. Suddenly the doors slide opened to reveal hundreds of humanoid robots on wheels with the letter M on its chest as they charged at Ben and Gwen.

Immediately, Ben got into a fighting stance and so did Gwen with her hands charging pink energy. The two did not waste any time and changed at the robots. Ben dodged as many blasts as possible and made a leaped into the air and crashing harshly on the robots. He got back on his feet and tore off the robots with ease with his claws and lifting one to the other.

Gwen on the other hand was doing her best. She fired as many mana blasts as possible and created a shield to avoid being shot by multiple blasts. A strain look on her face appeared as she held dearly before she forced the shield to hit the robots. She then jumped a few meters back to dodge a fist and threw another mana blast at the robot.

However, the more robots Gwen and Ben fought the more many came from different entrances. Ben and Gwen were able to take them down but with the rising number of the robots Gwen began to get suspicious.

Quickly, Gwen created a shield at her right just a laser hit it. Unfortunately, some of the robots began to surround her and cutting off from see Ben. Despite that she fired as much mana blast as she could, but it wasn't helping as another would take the other place. Before she could react the robots began to grab her from hands to shirt and head. Gwen tried to struggle but they were too many and too strong. In a last effort she screamed before the robots began to pull her to the ground.

Gwen found herself forced to the ground and multiple metal weights on her. The pain was too much, but then she could feel it enlightening and the noises of fight coming up. Just then she felt all the metal weight come off her and then the light beaming back on her.

"You ok, Gwen?" Gwen heard a familiar voice.

With a weaken moan Gwen looked up to see Ben as Blitzwolfer, "Yeah I'm fine."

Just as soon as she said that, more robots began to rush from different entrances and headed towards them. Gwen heard a growl from her cousin and turned to see him angrily staring at the robots.

"It's seems they don't know when to give up." Ben growled and made a fist punch.

However, Gwen put a hand on him, "Wait, Ben."

"What?" Ben looked back at her.

"Don't you see that Mandark is stalling us. Right now he could be getting what he was looking for." Gwen explained directly.

"So what should we do genius? If you haven't notice does robots are closing in."

Sensing and hearing the robots coming closer and surrounding in into a circle, Gwen hands glowed pink and she raised it to the air and a dome covered over Ben and her. However the robots weren't done and began to bang on it in an attempt to break it. Gwen was finding it hard as the robots kept banging and cracks began to appear on her shield.

Standing beside his cousin, Ben watched with worried eyes as he saw Gwen hold up the shield, "You can't hold on much longer."

"I know." Gwen replied with a strain voice, "That's…why we…should..split up. I'll keep the…robots busy and I'll…take the robots."

As soon as she finished Ben had a surprised look on his face. From what her plan indicated she was putting herself into something suicidal and he couldn't let that happen especially how he would be able to tell her parents, grandpa Max and his parents.

However, Gwen was having a harder time keeping the shield up. The robots kept banging and hitting the shield with full force and creating more cracks in the process. With a last hit from one of the robots the shield collapsed and left Ben and a wearily Gwen vulnerable.

"Go, Ben. now!" Gwen yelled as loud as she could. She stood in a fighting stance with her hands glowing mana. She took a few steps and watched as the robots were approaching and fired immediately. Her mana blasts were able to take the robots down one by one, but it wasn't enough as they came faster.

Suddenly, Ben jumped in front of her and turned back at her, "Stay back." Gwen nodded as she understood why and took a few paces back. just as soon as she died Ben turned back at the approaching robots with a wicked grin, "You want us. Well here a taste!" with that said his mouth pilled to four places and ultra sonic howl green blast was shot at the charging robots. The blast destroyed all in front of Ben, but he wasn't done as he turned to different directions from his left and right and fired the ultra sonic howl at incoming robots.

Soon all the robots were all but pieces and nothing. Just then the sound of the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach began to beep and in a flash of red light Ben was back to normal.

"Well I'm out." Ben glanced at his hands. He then turned to Gwen with a smug look, "And you wanted to split up."

"Whatever." Gwen rolled her eyes. Immediately she ran off to the entrance Mandark had used and shouted back at Ben, "Now c'mon we have to stop Mandark!" Ben stood for a while before running following Gwen.

Bellwood: five years later

It was mid day in the town of Bellwood. The town was bustling with people having and going with their normal life. Everything was calm and nothing seems to go wrong.

Meanwhile driving on this peaceful and calm day two occupants of a truck with the words Max plumbing were having a discussion. One of them was an alien with lavender colored fur, black and white markings on his face and pointed ears and dressed in blue armor and other in the passenger seat was a sixteen year old teenager with brown hair, green eyes and dressed in a black shirt with a green stripe at the middle with the number 10 on it and brown shoes.

The brown haired teen slump back at his seat with a bored look, "This is so boring, Rook. We haven't seen any trouble for the past three days."

The lavender colored alien known as Rook took a glance at the brown haired boy and then back at the road, "Maybe the aliens have decided to give up." He suggested, though even he wasn't sure of it.

"There's no way that can happen." The brown haired teen said as he sat up well, "But I just hope there's trouble that needs the Ben 10 kicking."

Just as soon as he said the watch on the brown haired teen watch beeped twice. This caught Rook and the brown haired boy attention as they knew why and the wearer taps the top, "Ben, Rook listen quickly." A male voice said, "Reports are coming in that a few robots are attacking Mr. smoothies. I need both of you there quick."

"On it Grandpa." The brown haired teen known as Ben answered with a smirk.

With that said, Rook turned the truck in a U-turn and drove off fast. The truck past a few streets, then a few directions before coming up to Mr. smoothies. Just as they came people were running in panic as four big humanoid red robots on wheels terrorized the people.

Immediately, Ben got out of the truck and tapped the top of the Omnitrix. Then a green cycle of different alien face were displayed as he strolled to the one he wanted, "It's hero time!" immediately he slammed the watch and was engulfed in bright green light. As soon as the flash disappeared, standing in Ben's place was a crystal silicon alien in an all black with one green stripe down the middle of his belt and wears completely dark pants.

"Diamond head!" the alien shouted.

Just then he saw one of the massive robots corner a woman and her child. Both the two look at up with fear at the big robot as it prepared to fire at them. The two closed their eyes shut as the mother pulled her son tight and waited for the end. But suddenly they heard a voice that said, "Hey big guy over here." The mother and son turned to the source of the voice and so did the robot and saw Diamond head. Immediately they knew who it was and while the robot charged at Diamond head they ran off.

Swiftly, Diamond Head leaped back as he dodged a fist from the robot and fired diamond shards from his knuckles. The diamond shards forced the robot to move backward just for Diamond Head to place his hands on the ground and diamonds burst out of the ground below the robot and destroyed it to pieces.

"Too easy." Diamond head snickered. But just then a shadow casted on him and he turned to see a bigger version of the robot, "Oh boy."

While Ben had his hands tied, two robots approached the restaurant that served smoothies. People closed by had seen the robots approached and ran off and so did the employees, leaving the place empty. The two giant robots proceeded to fire at the restaurant when suddenly someone shouted, "Stop!" the two looked at each other in confusion before turning behind them to face Rook.

"You two are to stand down now!" Rook shouted, his proto tool in hand.

However, the robots had different ideas and target their laser cannons at Rook and fired. But Rook was able to jumped out of the way and ran as fast he could while avoiding laser blasts. As he got closer to the second one he aimed his proto tool at the robot and fired a grappling line at it. The line attaches to the robot head and Rook immediately jump off the ground and swung high up. The first robot still had it's sight at Rook and fired, but instead the blast destroyed the robot head and it fell.

"Ooops." The robot said in a mechanical voice.

"Ooops is right." Rook landed at the robot head with a grin. Before the robot could do anything Rook made his proto tool to a sword and struck it to the head. The strike from the sword caused the robot to spazz as it began to deactivate and soon began to fall. Luckily for Rook he was able to run down from the robot shoulder and jumped off before it collapsed and landed on the ground safely.

Rook glanced at the fallen robot with a pleased smirk, "Well as they say in earth culture, don't get your nut in a twist or was it something else." Rook soon got confused of what he said and began to ponder about it. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts as a giant robot hand landed right close to him.

Back to reality, Rook turned to see Diamond head not too far as he was on a robot shoulder and cut the hand off and then the head. Rook walked to Diamond head as the robot fell and Diamond head landed on the ground safely.

"I say that went well for a boring day." Rook said to Diamond Head.

"Yeah it was." Diamond head muttered, "and then there's looking for the mastermind behind this."

"So who do you think it is?" Rook asked.

Before Diamond head could answer a shadow casted upon them and the entire Mr. smoothy are. The two were confused and looked up to see a black and red ship above them. Then suddenly they heard weird noises around them and saw five mini robot version of the one they just fought surround them. Immediately the two got into fighting stances and were about to fight a final person appeared. He was the one behind everything that just happened and when he displayed himself Diamond head and Rook got a good look of him. The mastermind seem to wear glass, had a strange hair cut, wore a white shirt and dark blue short and wore a black cape.

Diamond narrowed his eyes at the teen the most and shaped his hands straightly sharp, "Who do you suppose to be geeky boy?"

The teen glared at Diamond head, but then it was replaced with an evil grin. He put his hands behind his back as he walked to them while is robots stood ready in case of anything, "Honestly, I thought you would remember me, Ben Tennyson, but then again your mind is so inferior when it comes to terms of remembrance. But the most important thing is that I am back and this time you won't be able to stop me from obtaining one of the pieces of ultimate power."

"So in order words you're not telling us who you are and what it is?" Diamond head asked with an uninterested tone. honestly Ben wasn't paying much attention to the teen villain talk. So immediately he rushed to attack the teen villain but suddenly made contact with an invisible solid. Surprised by sudden interruption Diamond hand placed a hand before him and felt something invisible and solid.

"You like it?" the teen villain had an evil smug on his face, "rather than having you two interrupt me I've developed my Mandrones to produce a strong invisible shield when they surround both of you." He took a last glance at angry Ben and Rook before walking towards the Mr. Smoothy building, "And if you excuse me I have to dig up something."

The teen villain walked to the smoothy store with an evil grin plastered on his face. He then glance at his gloves and tapped the top and soon both gloves glowed red. Then stretching his hands to the store it soon began to glow the same energy. The energy made it so that as the teen villain raised his hands up to the air the store did the same and was tore off the ground.

Not too far and witnessing what was going on was Ben and Rook as they tried to break through. Ben tried to break through the shield by hitting the shield in any way he could but to no avail. So with nothing else to do Ben turned to his partner as he narrowed closely at the robots, "So do you have anything that can break us out of here?"

However, Rook didn't answer but still stared at the mandroid. Having understood what he needed to do, Rook brought out his proto tool and aimed at the robot. Ben on the other hand didn't answer and watched as Rook took aim at the robot and fired two lasers at the robot. The laser hit both the robots legs and it fell to the ground.

"Take them down, Ben." Rook said urgently as he shot another at the head.

Knowing the force field was down; Ben aimed at another and fired diamond shards at it. The robot exploded just in time for Ben to fire another one and Rook to destroy two more. With the Mandroid destroyed both Ben and Rook rushed at the teen villain. However, before they could they felt a sudden force held them firm and raise them to the air.

Diamond head tried to struggle as much as he could but to no avail. He glared down at the teen villain as he made another chuck of once stood the Mr. smoothy store and threw it away, "If you know what good for you you'll surrender right now."

"Not going to happen, Tennyson." Mandark replied without looking at them, "I'm on the verge of true destiny and no one is going to stop." The teen villain then made another chuck of rock to fly out of the huge hole he just made. Deciding to stop he walked a few steps before looking down at the bottom and let a satisfied smile grown on his face, "I've found it!" with one hand he made what he saw to rise from the ground and in front of his face. Floating in front of the teen villain face was a brown triangle disc. he summoned the triangle disc to his hand and laughed out to the air in a strange rythm, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. I've gotten the piece and now I shall…"

"Give it to me." A Russian accent was heard out.

Confused, both Diamond Head and Rook looked up to see a teen figure. The teen villain on the other hand knew who this figure was and glared daggers at the figure, "Dexter." Immediately the figure known as Dexter flew down very fast and punched the teen villain at the jaw which sent him flying as few meters. With the teen villain down the hold on Diamond head and Rook was lifted off and they landed on the ground safely.

Both Diamond Head and Rook took close look to the person called Dexter. The teen was dressed in a lab coat and wore black pants, had red hair and wore square glasses.

"Thanks for the save um…Dexter." Ben said to him.

Dexter picked up the triangular disc that the teen villain had dropped when he was hit. He then turned to them with a stern face, "No problem, though I wish I was here sooner to stop Mandark."

"Mandark?" Diamond head said, starting to wonder where he heard that name, "where have I heard that name before?"

Before Ben and the others could do anything a small bomb dropped at the middle of them and exploded. Luckily the bomb didn't cause any injuries, but it did send them flying to the ground. A bit surprised by the blast Dexter, Ben and Rook got up just to see Mandark walking towards them.

Mandark glared angrily at them as his hands were balled to a fist, "How could you forget you little twit! It was I, Mandark that you interrupted my plan to obtain the green core five years ago!"

************************************************** ****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************

BELLWOOD: FIVE YEARS AGO

In the main section of a warehouse were few things to show that it was long abandoned. Then coming through a door as it slide open were eleven year old Gwen and eleven year old Ben as his normal self. The two walked around and notice how abandoned and empty the place was and glance around.

"Wow! How old is this place?" Ben asked, looking around him.

"I have no idea, but I would say ten years to be exact." Gwen answered.

The two kids walked for a while before lights began to light up, surprising the two. Immediately, both of them stopped at their tracks as they saw a hold right before them and looked up to see a big drill above them.

"You like it?" both Ben and Gwen got ready as they heard Mandark voice, "I, Mandark will tap into the earth with my drill and shall obtain the green core." As Ben and Gwen looked around them so not to be taken by surprise they couldn't see him from their point of view.

"What is the green core, geek?" Ben asked.

"First off the name is Mandark and second the green core is a powerful substance next to the blue core and red core. Unlike the two it was never found like the other and had been in the earth right here for who know how many centuries, but that is about to end." Mandark explained.

Suddenly the roar of something starting was heard from above Ben and Gwen. The two look up and saw the drill was spin and strange colrs began to glow. Knowing what was going to happen, Gwen grabbed Ben wrist and drag him and her away from the drill as a laser rained down at the hole.

Gwen looked narrowed at the drill and then the hole. Then an idea easily came to mind and she turned to Ben, "We need to destroy the drill if we're to stop, Mandark."

"Already on it." Ben replied, a grin on his face. He fiddled with the Omnitrix and the face pop up and displayed an alien form, "It's hero time!" with that said he slammed the watch and was engulfed in a flash of bright green light. When the light died, standing in Ben's place was plant like alien with vine legs, four long fingers on his hands, flytrap shaped flaps covering his head and one green eye.

As soon as the transformation was turned, Ben stretch his hands to a pipe on the ceiling and leaped off the ground. Gwen watched as climb towards the drill but a laser was shot close to Ben. Immediately she knew who shot it and now that he just uncovered himself she ran to a ladder and climb it. she took a few paces carefully as she had gotten to a higher level before ducking behind a crate as she saw Mandark firing at her cousin.

Carefully and consciously, Gwen hand glowed pink ball of mana and aimed it for Mandark arm on the gun and with a toss it hit his hand. In pain Mandark clutched his hand and angrily daters his eyes to where the blast came from and saw Gwen.

"You!" Mandark hissed angrily and charged at her.

Quickly, Gwen got on her feet and got into a fighting stance as Mandark threw a blow at her. Gwen was able to block it and sent to blows to his face before doing a roundhouse kick to his stomach which sent him crashing to some craters. The young villain groans and got back to his feet immediately and faced his opponent.

"You're good." Mandark said as an evil grin grew on his face, "But not good enough." Immediately Mandark dashed at Gwen and threw a fist at her. Again, Gwen was able to block it, but was not alert as Mandark did a sweep kick that sent her to the ground. with Gwen struck to the ground before she could get up, Mandark placed his left on her stomach and pushed her back down. Inan attempt to escape Gwen tried to push his leg off but to no avail as Mandark glared angrily at her, "I don't beat girls, but you on the other hand forced me. Have any last words?"

"Yeah." Said a voice. Immediately, both Gwen and Mandark turned to their left to see Ben as Wildvine standing on the railing, "Let go of the Dweeb." Before Mandark knew it Wildvine stretched out his hand at him and forced him to the wall. Freeing Gwen in the process, she got up and ran to the controls of the drill.

"Ok if I can…" Gwen muttered to herself as she looked down numerous buttons.

However, before she could do anything Wildvine stretched out his other hand and destroyed the control with one swift of his plant claws, "Don't worry. I've handled it." Ben said confident. Unfortunately, the controls soon began to spar electricity out of control also forcing Gwen to get out of the way.

Taking a glance at the controls at it went wild, Gwen turned to her cousin with an angry look, "Look what you just did."

"Um…ooops." Was Wildvine response. Then suddenly felt something pierce his other hand and in reflex let go of who he was holding. Mandark landed on the ground safely and looked at horror at the drill. His face expression changed to anger as he pointed at the drill, "Look what you two idiots have done."

"It wasn't me. It was him." Gwen pointed an accusing finger at Ben.

"It doesn't matter because I'm leaving." Mandark continued, "But mark my word Ben Tennyson I will have my revenge for losing the green core." With that said, Mandark pressed a button on his wrist and was engulfed in a bright light. Gwen shielded her eyes while Wildvine tried to catch Mandark but as soon as the light died Ben only got thin air.

"His gone." Ben said as he retracts his hands.

"And the drill is about to explode." Gwen added as she point to the drill. True as she said the drill was about to explode as it seem to overheat with steam and beginning to break up. Immediately, Ben grabbed Gwen and stretched his hands to an open window. From there the two ran as fast as they can just as the Omnitrix timed out and returned Wildvine back to Ben.

As soon as Ben and Gwen were at a safe distance, the entire warehouse exploded. Multiple tiny parts of the warehouse floated down the air as what was remaining of the warehouse burning in ashes.

Just as Ben watched the burning warehouse a direct hit was given to his shoulder making him to turn and glare at Gwen, "Why the heck did you do that?!"

"That's for being stupid for running off without getting grandpa and almost getting us killed." Gwen snapped back. She took a few moments to calm down before glancing back at Ben, "Just try to be careful ok?"

"Fine." Ben nodded.

Soon the two began to start their walk home as the half moon glistered in the sky.

"How long is the watch going to take? We're already late for out curfew." Gwen said almost exhausted.

Ben glanced at it and saw it was still in the red meaning that it was still recharging, "Not anytime soon."

*********************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ************************

BELLWOOD: FIVE YEARS LATER

"So you're that freaking nerd?" Ben asked. The sound of the Omnitrix timing out was heard and in a flash of green light Diamond head returned back to be Ben.

"Don't call me that!" Mandark yelled angrily.

In anger he brought an iron handle and pressed a button for a sword to extract. To Mandark battle weapon, Rook made his proto tool to a sword, Dexter brought out a light saber like Mnadark except it was blue and Ben got ready to use the Omnitrix.

Determined, Dexter took a few paces before Rook and Ben and faced Mandark, "Give up, Mandark. The odds of you beating us are against you."

"And there's that." Rook added as he pointed at the sky.

Curious of what Rook was pointing at Ben and Dexter looked up with surprised looks along with Mandark looked behind him but with a furious look. What they saw was multiple ships colored in white as they came closer to them.

Mandark turned back to Dexter and the others with an angry look, "You may have won this round, Dexter, but mark my words you three by obtaining that disc from me you have doomed everyone on earth!" With that said, Mandark pressed a button on his wrist was and was gone in a flash of light.

As soon as Mandark left, Men in white suits rushed around Ben and company and raised their guns at them. Sensing danger the trio got into a battle stance and Ben was ready to slam the Omnitrix when a female voice shouted, "Stand down!"

Confused by the female voice, the trio dropped their stance and looked forward. The men in white departed as a woman in white walked through. The woman was dressed in a white top unbutton coat with a sleeve less shit underneath, white pants and wore a fedora that had a black stripe around it.

"I apologize for my men behavior." The woman said as she stepped forward, "I am Madame White, I'm the director of the organization Guys in white which is in charge of any supernatural event, but recently we've become involved with alien activities."

"Just wait a second." Ben interrupted her, "I think it would be best if we're in a better place. After all we just fought some robots and a crazy nerd villain."

Madame white nodded, "Very well. Please follow me." She gestured to one of their parked ships and walked to it. Ben, Rook and Dexter gave each other unsure looks before walking with her. As they did they saw as some of the Guys in White began to search through the debris and destruction of the Mr. smoothy.

"What are they doing?" Rook asked.

However, Madame white was the one that answered, "They're simply inspecting the place incase anything was left and bringing the robots for confidential purpose."

Finally, the trio and Madame White arrived at a white space ship. The ship was one of the smaller version compare to the ones Ben and the two had seen. Madame white then placed her hand on a hand scanner and it opened to a room big enough to hold twenty and to Ben and Rook surprised someone they knew was sitting on a chair in it.

"Grandpa."

"Magister Tennyson."

Both Ben and Rook faced shocked as sitting on a chair was a fat old man dressed in a Hawaii shirt, has white hair and wears white pants. The old man stood up with a pleased smile, "Why are both of you surprised it's not like we've not seen in a long it."

"Oh right." both Rook and Ben muttered in unison as they realized how they surprised. The two were confused enough of what was happening that seeing Max Tennyson standing there made things confusing for them. Dexter on the other hand seem not to show any expression and looked a lot more serious than confused.

As soon as everyone got inside the door slide open and Madame White gestured them to a short table that was the middle of the space. Taking Madame White offer, Ben, Rook and Dexter took a seat on chairs and glance at Madame White as she walked to the front.

Madame White began, "I know this may seem sudden, but I need your help. Recently, we've picked up signs of strange activities that are linked at both the supernatural and alien activities. The problem started with tiny discs." As she said discs, a hologram of a six disc together formed together appeared on the table, "According to legends and our research we believe this disc came crashing down on earth a few centuries ago and to what we've found out about this disc, it's believe that as they were entering the earth it was unable to hold together and was forced apart to different part of the earth. But legends say that if they are put together and given a power boost it will be able to open a portal to the underworld and released demons under the person who opens the portal." She stopped for a moment at turned to Dexter, "And if I'm correct your with one of the pieces."

"Yes I have it." Dexter confirmed and brought it out in his hand, "But I'm not giving this to anyone especially you. If what you said is true then it is best that I keep it hidden and well protected."

"Very well." Madame White responded. She watched as Dexter put it back in his lab coat and continued from where she stop, "But just keeping one disc isn't going to save the world cause eventually the one after it will come for it, so I'm…"

Before she could continue, Ben stood with a smirk, "Your thinking about having me go and find this discs for you."

"No." Ben was surprised from he just heard from Madame White, "Now please sit down and I may continue." Obeying what she said, Ben sat down and listened along with everyone, "As I was saying I was thinking of offering Ben Tennyson and Dexter into the avengers intiative program."

"What that?" Dexter simply asked.

Madame White answered, "The avenger Initiative program is a program we made in case of world threats that couldn't be handled by earth defenses. The program also keeps watch on some heroes that have appeared and sees what they have to take."

"And Ben and Dexter are part of the heroes you've been watching?" Rook asked as he began to understand what she meant.

"Correct." Madame white nodded, "Already we're thinking on recruiting them now, but I thought it would be best that a teenager like Ben and Dexter can help me accompany recruit them so as to assure them that they're in no harm. So what do you say, are you in or out?"

Silence filled the room as everyone except Madame White thought of the offer. It was a hard decision especially for Ben who wasn't sure of it. He knew very well that he have to enter the program, but one thing made him worried. Entering the program meant that he won't be working with anyone he knew and also that he would be working with some other super powered teenagers for this job. But then the thought of watching as the world is overrun by demons came to Ben's mind and it made him to confirm his decision.

"I'll do it." Ben stood up confident and his voice determined.

"You sure of this, Ben?" Grandpa Max asked. He knew very well that his grandson was capable and wasn't worried for him. it just that he wasn't sure of trusting the Guys in White considering that the Plumbers and them had their differences and perspectives of things.

"I'm sure of it Grandpa." Ben replied. He looked at his partner knowing that he would be having his own thought of the offer. Glad for his partner and friend Rook got up and shook his hand, "Wise decision, Ben, and I wish you good luck."

"Thanks, Rook" Ben smiled. With that done he turned to Dexter who sat on his seat silently, Ben only wondered what he was thinking, but it seem as though he was observing them, "So Dexter are you part of progam."

"No." Dexter simply answered. Hearing his response made everyone to be surprised considering they thought he would agree. From his point of view Dexter got up from his seat and faced everyone, "I know this is shocking and I'm not proud of myself for refusing, but I do have a few reason. As Madame White may know I'm a multi-billionaire and founder of the company Dexlabs so I don't have time for the program. It's a great offer and I do wish to save the world from the upcoming threat, but I have my ways to doing things and second I don't work with people, I do things alone."

"But you did well with Rook and I." Ben said to remind him of earlier.

"Yes I did, but that was a one thing." With that said, Dexter proceeds to the door as it slide open. He turned back at everyone with a smirk, "And besides this isn't the last time we'll meet." He walked out of the door and kicked his feet together. Jets pop out and Dexter flew off to the sky.

************************************************** **********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *********

TWO HOURS LATER.

Flying in the sky was a white jet belonging to one of the Guys in White. Inside was Ben as he sat alone by himself at the back. He thought through a lot that had happened. Before he left Bellwood he said goodbye to his parents, friends and others he knew. It wasn't easy for his parents though they were used to Ben leaving all the time, but this time he wasn't sure of how long he would return. His grandpa and Rook assured him that they'll keep Bellwood safe while his away and record any episode of Sumo slammers episodes.

So with a last goodbye to everyone he knew including Julie, Ester, Gwen and Kevin, Ben was on the jet and was heading to his first assignment. His assignment was to convince a teenager called Danny Fenton into the program. The file given to Ben by Madame White so he could know about the next to recruit was very surprising. From what he read from the file, the kid can transform into a ghost and had the abilities of one. Ben further read about some records gotten in the file and found the teenager had even saved the world from an asteroid last year. Ben could guess that was when he and his team were trying to stop Aggregor from obtaining the map of infinity.

Soon Ben was out of his thoughts as he felt the jet land and the door slide open. Taking a glance at the door and then the guy in white with blond hair that sat at another seat, he walked to the door and got out to see a normal looking town. He heard someone behind him and turned to see it was the guy in white. The guy in white was said to have encountered with Danny Phantom in the past and Madame White thought it would be best for him to accompany Ben.

"So where is the place his living?" Ben asked.

The guy in white glance at Ben with a stern face before pointing at a strange building, "It's that building over there that resembles a space ship on it."

Ben darted his eyes at what the guy in white was pointing and stared in a little awe at it. while he had seen strange places he hadn't seen a house like this on earth. The house didn't look like an ordinary house as Ben as expected as he looked at it. The building had a large sign that said 'Fenton works' and a big space ship thing on the ceiling.

"Wow and I thought I seen weird things." Ben said with a smirk.

The two then made their walk to the building. The two then got to the door and Ben was about to knock when the guy in white held his hand and gave him a stern look, "Before you do that be warned that the father talks about ghosts a lot." Seeing the look on his face made Ben to gulp at the thought of someone he didn't know well telling him about strange afterlife creatures. He had met people who were alien obsessed and that never was a good thing.

Letting go of Ben's hand, Ben knocked a couple of times on the door. There was a bit of silence before they heard footsteps and the door open to reveal a teenage girl. Ben could guess she was perhaps 17 and she was dressed in a black shirt, aqua pants and has long orange hair that reached to his bottom.

The two stood for a moment as they inspected each other. From Ben point of view he could see she was confused and curious of his appearance. To stop the silence Ben decided to start, "Hi my name is Ben Tennyson and I would like to meet Danny Fenton."

As soon as he finished he noticed the girl was silent for a moment and was wide eyed as she knew who he was. It took a moment before she shook her head and got back to reality.

"Sorry about that. Please come in." the girl said. Ben and the guy in white went in and followed Jazz to the living room. He took a seat at a couch while the guy in white preferred to stand for unknown reason. As Ben sat calmly at the couch he looked around the surrounding and noticed it was normal for room that was within a weird looking building from outside view.

As Ben turned he saw the girl with orange girl smile at him, "I did not introduce myself. My name is Jasmine Fenton, but my friends and family call me Jazz for short."

"Nice name." Ben commented, "You already know my name. So where is your brother, Danny Fenton."

As soon as Ben asked he noticed that Jazz had a curious look on her face. He knew why considering that it's not every day that a world famous superhero come to your front door and ask for your little brother. However, the face expression changed as she was about to say something when suddenly the ground below them shook for a brief moment before calming back to normal.

The brief quake alerted Ben to his feet and along with the GIW agent. He looked around for a moment before looking back at Jazz and saw she wasn't worried but looked annoyed.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

Jazz calmed down though she still had annoyed as she knew what the cause of the short minor quake was, "Sorry about that it must be my parents conducting some kind of experiment and it must have blown up again." From what the sound of her voice, Ben could tell that this must happen a lot.

"Does this happen a lot?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Jazz answered, before turning to leave the room, "I'm going to see what's going on down there. You and white over there can sit." With that said she left them.

As soon as she left Ben sat back to the couch more assured of what Jazz had told them. Soon he found himself bored and laid back at the couch and wondered for a moment of what the GIW agent was going. When he looked at the man he saw he was just leaning against the wall with a straight face that made Ben wonder how he could stay that way. Ben turned back to himself and fiddled with the Omnitrix, but this time being careful not to activate the Randomizer function.

Eventually Ben noticed that something was wrong as it was long since Jazz had showed up and it was almost an hour. Suspicious that something was wrong he got up and faced the GIW agent, "Something doesn't feel right. C'mon we need to investigate." The GIW agent just nodded him and Ben walked to where Jazz had exited the last they saw her and walked down a while of stairs. As they did they heard some echo voices and strange sounds and knew to stay quiet.

As soon as Ben and the GIW agent were on the last three steps Ben being the one in front careful looked out and was surprised at what he saw. In the room were three floating ladies with a strange glow radiating from them. One was a girl with long flaming pony tail, a black shoulder tank top, along glove that covered most of her right arm, black leather pants and silver skull boots. Next to her was another girl with green hair, dressed in a red open shirt that underneath was a black tank top, red shirt and black boots. And the last was a one that looked like a woman with red hair that almost resembles the devil horns and dressed in a red business suit.

The three females floated in front of their captives which were Jazz and their parents as they were tied in green goo. The three girls especially the one that had flaming green hair seem to be gloating their victory and they next move to the captives.

"And when Phantom comes we'll…" the girl with flaming hair spoke with an evil grin.

However, the woman in red attire noticed something and sniffed like a hound. As soon as she got identified what it was her voice growled with anger, "There's two men here." Hearing what she said got their attention, especially Ben and the GIW agent who tensed at they heard that. Before any of them could react, a ghostly hand grabbed them with one swift and threw them hard on the ground in front of the ladies.

Dazed, Ben and the GIW agent groan in pain as they glance at what threw them shapeshift to a short man with grey hair and mustache and dressed in a butler form.

"Good work, Betrand." The woman in red attire said with an evil grin.

Turning her face, Ember let an evil smirk grow on her face, "Well well look what we have here." She floated closer to Ben and the GIW agent, "A teenage boy and a guy in white." Before Ember could go on a girly squeal escaped the other teenage girl as she stared amazed at the boy. Angry about being interrupted, Ember turned to face her fellow female, "What is wrong with you, Kitty?!"

"Sorry, Ember" She apologize, "But don't you know who he is. That's Ben Tennyson! As in the Ben Tennyson that saves the world like a bunch of times!" Kitty tried to run to Ben, but the woman in red obstructed her.

With that done, Ember turned to Ben and harshly grabbed him by his shirt. She stared at him with an amused smile as she took a clear look at him. From her point of view she saw nothing much from Ben and guessed all Kitty said must have been fan rumors, "Ha I doubt that this kid could be a hero. He doesn't even look tough."

A mischievous smirk appeared on Ben face as an idea came to mind, "Then how about an introduction." As Ember held his shir, Ben raised his hand to her eyes and tap the face before the Omnitrix symbol pop up, "Get ready to throw with…." Immediately he slammed the watch and was engulfed in a blinding light. The flash caused everyone to shield their eyes including Ember though she didn't let go of Ben. As soon as the flashed died everyone unshielded their eyes including Ember as she found that she wasn't holding Ben anymore.

Everyone glance with surprised looks on their faces as they stared at a new figure. The figure was a yellow armored alien that resembles a robot, his head was a helmet with two ears that looked like an armadillo, a grey tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands.

"Armodrillo!" The alien yelled. Before Ember could recover from her dumbstruck and shocked look, Armodrillo hands pumped as he sent fist at her that sent her crashing to the wall. As soon as Ember was sent to the wall both Kitty and the woman in red attire known as Spectre charged at Ben. However, Ben sent his fist to the ground and with one pump he jumped over them before they could reach him.

Both Kitty and Spectre were confused of what just happened and looked behind them but only to be hit by another fist that sent them flying, "Oh yeah, it's hammer time!" Armodrillo exclaimed in excitement.

"I don't think so." Ember yelled and charged at Ben. Ben behind him to face her, but was soon hit by blue sonic waves that sent him to the ground. He was about to get up, but a skull boot landed on his chest. It wasn't strong to push him down but it did lead him to see Ember with an evil glare, "Have anything to say before I blast you to nothing!"

"Nope." Was his response. In a quick move Ben pushed her off before knocking her again with his fist. Ember was sent flying to a wall and she tried to get to her guitar but found it gone. Confused, she heard a whistle and glance at Ben with her guitar in hand. She was in total shock and horror as Ben crushed it with his bare metal hands. Soon she felt rage course through her vain and dashed at Ben with her flaming hair increasing. However, Ben saw her coming and knocked her with both his armored wrist, but she was able to land on her feet.

"You gotta try a lot." Ben grinned.

Suddenly, Ben was blasted to the wall by a blue blast. He got up just in time to see Kitty, Spectre, Betrand and Ember all flaoting and standing before him. with Ben trapped against a wall he got into a fighting stance as Kitty had her arms glowing blue, Spectre nails were claws, Betrand was a wolf and Ember angry with her flaming her burning higher.

"Oh please I can handle this." Ben muttered. Then the sound of the Omnitrix timing out was heard as it flashed and in a flash of green light Armodrillo was back to being Ben. The ghostly villains then had grins as they watched Ben walked back to the wall scared, "Ok now I have problem." He said, just as they came closer.

Just when Ben thought it was over as he closed his eyes, a male booming voice shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM THE TEEN SUPER HERO YOU ECTOPLASM MONSTROUSITY!" immediately they all darted behind them or in Ben case forward to see the Fentons were free. Jack had a bazooka on his hand, Maddie had an ecto gun, Jazz was in the battle suit that fitted her well and the GIW agent was with an ecto gun. All of them had the weapons targeted at the ghostly villains.

Ember gritted her teeth in pure anger, "Try anything and we'll hurt the boy." She threatened. Everyone could see the anger on her face and knew she was bluffing. So with no other choice they gave in and dropped down their weapons. Seeing the Fentons and the GIW agent surrender made the ghostly girls and Betrand made them know that they couldn't do anything which made an evil grin to creep on their face.

"I wouldn't count on that." Ben spoke from his position. As soon as everyone turned to face Ben a flash of green light occurred and as soon as it disappeared standing in his place was a turtle like alien.

"Terraspin!" The alien shouted. Immediately he retracted his head to his shell and his fins became and legs combine to a triangular shape. Then he began to spin like a fan and shot a wind blast at Ember and the others. In one swidt blast Ember and the others were sent flying to the ground right in front of the Fentons and the GIW agent. Maddie acted quickly and unbuckled a Fenton thermos in her utility belt and uncapped it. A stream on blue light came out of the thermos and sucked Ember, Spectre, Bertrand and Kitty into the thermos.

As soon as they were gone everyone sighed in loud relief that it was over. Seeing the damaged caused by the fight, Jack and Maddie along with the GIW agent began to repairs. Jazz took the chance to walked to Ben as he timed out and returned back to normal.

"Thanks for the save, Ben." Jazz thanked Ben with a smile on her face.

"Glad to help." Ben replied back.

************************************************** *(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****************

It was a whole hour since the incident with Ember and her friends. During the time, everyone went to the living room and began to talk. Jack and Maddie introduced themselves to Ben and so did Ben, though they already knew that. Taking the opportunity Jack began to tell Ben about ghosts and a lot about ghosts and their insides. As the large man explained Ben began to get uncomfortable with every second and thought he was going to lose it if Jazz hadn't interrupted by asking why Ben was there.

Ben took the time to explain why. He told them about as much information he had gotten from Madame White and the threat and discs. He further explained about the Avengers initiative program and why he needed Danny in it. As soon as he finished he noticed that Jack was excited cause he was mostly holding from bouncing on the couch, Maddie seems to have an irritated look and Jazz had a worried look.

"So what do you guys think?" Ben asked curious. From what he had gathered thanks to Rook as he hacked the system he found that the GIW and the Fentons weren't in good terms considering a smaller division that operated on ghost kept attacking Danny Phantom until he saved the world.

The silence was for a while as everyone thought about the offer for Danny. Maddie was about to speak when Jack sprang the couch, "Danny's back!" It was true as everyone including Ben could hear voices and saw Jack ran to the door and in a few moment he dragged in a boy with raven hair, white shirt that had an oval and blue pants.

"Dad, what was…." the teen said, but was interrupted by a fake cough. Ben knew who it was and turned to the GIW agent and knew he was getting impatient of everything that had happened.

Ben turned his face back at the boy just to see he was curious of their presence, "Um who are you guys?" he asked with a curious look. Deciding to answer his question, Ben understood that he should be the one to answer got up and walked to the raven haired boy.

Ben stood before the raven haired boy and brought his hand out for a hand shake, "Hi, you may not know the other guy, but you must know about him." Ben had his smirk on his face. Having met the rest of the boy family, they all knew his name and he had no doubt that the teen knew him.

"Sorry, but no." the boy replied. Hearing someone not know about him took Ben back as his smirk escaped and was replaced with a serious look.

"Really?" Ben asked, giving him a straight look.

"YES!" The boy yelled. Obviously from the anger in his voice the boy was obviously tired from before and just wanted to know what was happening.

Deciding best to get to the point, Ben shrugged about before and get right to the point, "Fine my name is Ben Tennyson and we need you to be in the Avengers initiative program."

************************************************(L INE BREAK)******************************************** *********************

Me: Well that's all for now. I hope you all aren't mad that I didn't involve Aang, but I promise I'll add him in the next chapter and also will Superboy from Young justice. Anyway, in this chapter if you noticed I had something called the green core in eleven year old Ben 10 and it just so happened that I made it related to the blue core and the red core in Astro boy the movie. Now to the review replies.

Tigerleah: Thanks for the review. The spelling error on Tucker was a typing mistake and I'll be careful of my typing next time, though I can't say it's a promise.

Ben10 Madness: Glad you liked the chapter I'll bring more chapters as soon as I can.

Dr-fanmai-lover: Thanks for reviewing. Your suggestion for another avengers is a good idea, but at the moment I don't have any plan to add them to this chapter, maybe Rex can make an appearance, but the others not at the moment. Hope you're not disappointed.

Matt: Though I deleted your review I just have a few things to say to your review. Honestly you have no idea what a ghost mean because I clearly stated that Syndrome is a ghost in the middle to the end of the last chapter. So if you don't have anything to say you idiot then don't review at all because as soon as I see your name in my reviews I will immediately delete it without looking at what you said.

(LINE BREAK)

Me: Well that's all for now readers. Please remember to vote in my poll. The vote will decide who should be the leader of the avengers, so please show your support by reviewing. Also for those who are wondering about Dexter and Mandark looks and design please look up Mandark and Dexter in fusionfall to see. Please remember to review what you think about this chapter, constructive criticism are welcome, but no flames. Your reviews motivate me to continue so please feel free to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello everyone and welcome to another spectacular chapter of The Avengers: Earth Ultimate Heroes*Remake*. I like to thank everyone for reviewing which in return motivated me to continue. And I'm sorry for updating late, but I had writing block (No it's not writers block). When I meant by writing block I mean that I lost my writing spirit and so I could write as good as I could. Also I haven't watched Young Justice for a while, so I might make some minor errors by the way the show goes, so please do not be mad if I made a mistake. Also please note that Juminy is a made up city that I thought of and if by any case it is a place or name of someone then I had no idea. With nothing else to say, On to the chapter.

Chapter 3: The Future Cometh

JUMINY CITY,

SEPTEMBER 12, 14: 07

Flying above the city of Juminy was a large aerodynamic ship. In a few minutes it was in out of the city's limits and set course for mount Justice. In the ship were six extra ordinary teenagers as they seating in their various seats. A few minutes ago the six teens were on a mission to find out a connection of a man called Lex Luthor with a strange being that seems to be able to manipulate time. From the mission they were able to find out the being name was Eon, but any other information and what his doings with Lex Luthor were never found. They soon began to fight the being called Eon, but he was able to defeat them all before having the entire city to explode so he and Luthor were able to leave while the six were able to stop three massive bombs from destroying the city.

Though the six teens were able to stop the bombs they weren't able to get any information on Luthor's plan. With nothing left to do, the Six teens entered the Bio-ship and flew off.

"How were we able to lose to that creep anyway?" A girl called Artemis said, showing a disgusting look on her face.

"It's simple." Robin responded, "As everyone saw he's able to manipulate time and those robot minions didn't make things easier."

"But still I have a hunch we'll meet him again." Aqualad muttered.

"How you sure of that?" Superboy asked. During the entire mission and returning back he had been silent all through. No one knew why and so did Superboy which made him wonder. When they were fighting Eon he felt something odd, like something was going to happen, but he couldn't figure it out.

Aqualad was a bit surprise that he spoke for the first time in a few hours, though he did not show it, "I said it was a hunch, not sure if we'll encounter him. But I'm sure Batman will have us go in another mission in the future that might be related be involved with that being."

"That is if he'll allow us." Artemis intervened, "If you hadn't notice that time guy just kicked all of our butts like it was nothing."

From where he sat, Aquadlad could see she was angry about the fight. Though they saved a city from being blown up it was still annoying the way Eon played with them. But still, Aqualad knew he had to clear the doubts that may be within the team, "Don't doubt, Artemis. We've faced many villains in the past, some that are strong, but we've overcome them all and I don't see why we'll fail ext time."

Suddenly, Superboy enhanced hearing picked up something heading towards them. By the sound of it, Superboy knew it was dangerous and had to warn his fast. Unfortunately, he was too late as the Bio-ship shook violently and quickly began to descend.

"We've been hit!" Robin shouted, buckling himself to his seat, "Everyone hold on!"

As the ship began to descend violently, Miss Martian tried to get the ship in control. Her hands harshly tried to process to the ship to ease their impact to the earth. However, it didn't seem to work as much as she tried as gravity took over the ship. Soon panic crept on her face as she realize what happened to the ship, "She won't! Whatever that hit us shut her down!"

"Everyone brace for impact!" Aqualad shouted.

************************************************** ***************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****

BA SING SE

In another universe/dimension was a great city called Ba Sing Se. The city had lived through the years and had gone through many major events and incidence, being the one of the oldest cities in the world. During those hundred years, the city had built giant outer walls to prevent invaders from conquering the city. However, the city had been conquered by another nation called the fire nation, a nation of people that controlled the element of fire. But that ended when the a spiritual being that's reincarnated into a human ended a hundred year war imposed by the fire nation and brought peace and balance to the world.

Two years after the hundred year's war, the avatar and his friends were able to disperse all the bad outcome of the war and made peace to reign between all nations. Along those two years, the avatar and his friends encountered different adventures and trouble and were able to handle them as best as they could. But are they ready for what is to come…

Behind the giant walls of Ba Sing Se was a massive city filled with people going on their normal duty. The city used to have different sections that once divided the higher classes from the lower classes, but were later demolished by the orders of the Earth King who believed the people should learn to interact with each other, despite their differences.

So many famous places flooded the city, especially a restaurant called the Jasmine Dragon. The restaurant served tea and other delicacies to it's customers and is owned by a former general and uncle to the new Fire Lord, Iroh.

In the restaurant were multiple people mostly from the Earth Kingdom enjoying whatever they ordered. Among the citizens were four teens sitting at a table and talking to each other.

One of them, the oldest of the teens and with a pony tail…I mean wolf tail was laughing out loud. However, he was given an elbow hit to his stomach by a blind girl that sat beside him.

The teen yelped in pain, "OW! What's that for, Toph?"

"For telling a dumb joke." The blind girl replied.

"It's not dumb; it's the beginning of jokes to come."

A boy dressed in a different fashion and had bored head intervened, "But you're telling a joke about a pig-chicken crossing the road."

"Yeah and it's funny." The wolf tail boy said. He then grew a smile, "Why did the pig-chicken cross the road?"

"To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him." Toph said in a bored tone.

The three teens laughed out loud about how funny that was. While the three laughed, the pony tail boy sat looked at Toph with an angry glare, "That wasn't funny!" he shouted. The three teens looked at him for a brief moment before bursting out laughing. An embarrassing blush then appeared on the pony tail boy as he felt slightly embarrassed from being humiliated.

A few more laughter lasted before the three teens stopped and tried to catch their breath. The three teens then took notice of the glare the pony haired teen was giving.

An apology look then giggled a bit, "Sorry about that Sokka, but that was really funny."

"Whatever." Sokka scoffed, crossing his hands over his chest.

A girl that sat next to Aang giggled from her brother behavior before getting herself straight. She had a smile on her face as she watched her brother then had an argument about interrupting his joke, but it was clear Toph was winning. A happy sigh escaped her lips as she turned to see her boyfriend watching the fight and clearly being amused with a smile across his face, "So Aang what do you think of the upcoming end of the hundred year war anniversary."

The bald kid known as Aang turned to his girlfriend with a smile, "I'm really looking forward to it. Right now I'm really thinking about how nice it is to finally end the hundred year war and best of all…" Aang eyes then glance closer to Katara beautiful eyes, "It's the day we became official."

"Oh Aang." Katara smiled, a blush appearing at her cheek.

"Oh yuck." Both Katara and Aang were interrupted by Toph. The two glared at their blind friend as she had an irritated look on her face. However, she didn't seem to notice, mostly because of her blindness, and continued, "You guys have been all lovey dovy ever since you both got together."

"Well I think you're just jealous." Sokka smirked as he faced the earth bender, "We all have someone in a relationship including Zuko and I didn't think it was possible." Before the young water tribe warrior knew it, Toph gave a powerful side blow to his stomach, causing Sokka to yelp in pain and fall from his seat.

Toph laughed as she heard Sokka hit the ground, "You were saying, pony tail." lying the ground, Sokka slowly got back to his seat and didn't say a word so he wouldn't offend the earth bender who apparently was stronger than she looked.

"Ok guys, that's enough." Aang stated. He didn't want more trouble to arise and thought it's best to intervene before things get worse, "What we should remember is that we're all here and are having fun."

Toph sighed out of boredom, "Well wake me up when something fun happens." She then laid her head on the ground, not noticing an angry glare from Katara.

"C'mon Toph. You shouldn't…" Katara said calmly, but was interrupted.

Suddenly the sounds of an explosion were heard, causing the four teens to become alert. Curious, the three and Toph darted their eyes to the door and saw people running in fear and panic.

"C'mon let's go." Aang shouted as he ran to the open doors.

Immediately, the three teens got off their seats and followed Aang. They got outside and met Aang standing at a battle stance with his staff in hand. Both Sokka and Katara were confused why, but then Toph felt some heavy and metal heading towards them. It was hard for her to read considering she hadn't encountered something like it before.

To help her determine, Toph placed her hand to the ground to concentrate what was coming, "I'm detecting something heavy and metal and it's rolling towards us."

"Yeah and it's coming over there." Aang said, pointing in front of them.

Just then a building exploded in front of them exploded and the teens got ready. Sokka got out his Boomerang, Katara got into a water bending stance and Toph got into an earth stance as they saw giant figures coming out of the destroyed building. The first thing there noticed from the smoke was that one of the figures had a bright red eye and it began to glow brighter.

Finally, the figure eye fired a red laser blast at the four. Fortunately, before the blast could get to them, Aang immediately struck his leg to the ground and his hands to the air, making an earth wall to shield them. The blast hit the earth wall and destroyed it on impact. With the earth shield destroyed, the teens were able to see the figures come out of the smoke.

"What are those things?" Sokka asked, wide eyed. Just like him, his friends and sister were shocked and wide eyed as they looked at what stood before them.

Standing before the four teens were big red robots with a big wheel to ride on, a round waist, circular heads and long claw arms.

"Destroy all flesh, and the works of flesh!" One of them spoke. Soon all of them eyes began to glow bright red as they began to charge up. They then directed their eyes at Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph standing in battle stance and released multiple lasers at them.

************************************************** ***************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****

OUTSKIRTS OF ROADSTONE TOWN

SEPTEMBER 12, 14: 08

As soon as the Bio-ship made contact to the ground it was dug through the face of the earth before coming to a stop. Nothing happened from the outside, but then a small hatch was formed at the top causing steam to come out. Through the hatch, one by one the team climbed out of the hatch, some breathing fresh air and the rest just surveying the area.

As everyone got out of the damaged Bio-ship, Miss Martian flew to the top of the ship and touches the top. She was concerned for her ship and after surviving the crash she needed to know what condition the ship was. It took a few moments for Miss Martian to confirm the condition of the Bio-ship and she turned to the rest of the team, "She's recovering, but unfortunately she won't be able to fix our communication access to the watch tower or anywhere."

Understanding the situation, Aqualad then knew what to do next and turned to his team mates, "Very well, by the meantime we need to survey this place. Robin was able to pick up where we crashed and not too far is a town called Roadstone. While the Bio-ship fixes herself one of us will have to head to the town and pick up supplies, others will check our surroundings so we don't get ambushed by what shot us down here."

"I'll do it." Super volunteered. Every glance at him a bit confused of what he meant, "I'll go the town and get the supplies while the Bio-ship fixes herself. "

"Are you sure of that, Superboy?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy looked at the speedster with a neutral look, "Positive."

His expression didn't go unnoticed by his teammates as they glance at him concerned. Aqualad and Miss Martian had noticed that he had been quiet since they crashed, but took it that he just didn't want to talk. But seeing with a neutral look made them worried.

"You ok, Superboy?" Aqualad asked as he walked to him.

Superboy knew his friends were worried about him and it got him annoyed. He didn't want to tell them why he was silent and never he will as Aqualad approached him, "Yes, I'm fine, so stop worrying!" Superboy shouted out angrily. He then realized what he just did and sighed deeply to calm his nerves, "Sorry, Aqualad, but I need some time to myself and I think it will be best if I get the supplies."

Aqualad nodded in understanding, "If you wish. When you get to the store try and get some of these supplies." Aqualad then brought out a paper listed with some items and gave it to Superboy, "Once your done, return back immediately."

Superboy nodded, "Ok." With that, he turned his back at Aqualad and began to walk away. He wasn't far from the group when he heard Miss Martian call him and turned to see her land before him.

"Maybe I should accompany you." Miss Martian stated. The look on her face showed she was concerned for him and he couldn't blame her. He appreciated her friendship and though he wouldn't admit it he actually loved her more than a friend, but he didn't know why he couldn't admit it.

Looking into her eyes, Superboy smiled at her and placed his hands on her shoulder, "Relax, M'gann. I'm just going to get some supplies for the Bio-ship and it's not like I'm running away."

"I know." Miss Martian smiled.

"And don't worry I'll be back, I promised." Superboy assured her.

Both of them stared at each other for a moment before Superboy let go. Miss Martian watched as he bent his knees lower and then leaped off high to the air and landing at another place and jumping off from there. However, Miss Martian felt something strange that worried her as she watched him jump away until she couldn't see him.

"Please be safe." She whispered.

************************************************** *********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** **********

BA SING SE

From above the city it seem peaceful and with no sign of trouble. Suddenly an explosion occurred in one of the parts of the city. The sounds of panicking citizens could be heard and seen as people ran far for safety and away from trouble.

At the fight, Team Avatar was sent flying a few feet away. Previously, Team Avatar were about to be fired by power laser blasts by some robots, but Aang and Toph were able to combined both their strength and created an earth wall to protect them. Unfortunately, the earth wall was not strong enough to hold the blasts and exploded forcing Team Avatar flying a few feet.

Aang was the first to be on his feet and helped Katara up, "You okay, Katara?"

Katara was about to answer, but noticed something coming, "Aang look out!" Immediately she pushed both herself and Aang to the ground as a laser blast came. Both of them then got up and turned to see the robots heading towards them.

"Destroy all flesh, and the works of flesh." The robots spoke in unison as they headed fast at Team Avatar.

An angry look came on Aang's face. He glared at the robots harshly as he got into a stance with his hands backwards, "Not happening!" Immediately he pushed his hands forwards making the earth to burst harshly like a wave towards the robots and crumpling them.

Concerned, he walked to his friends as they got back on their feet, "You guys ok?"

Sokka cracked his back to place back his bones, "Yeah, I'm good."

"And so am I." Toph smirked, "So what's the plan Twinkle toes?"

As much as Aang hate to admit it, but he didn't know what to do. Usually it was Sokka who thought of the plan in these types of situations. There were times that Aang had a plan, but unfortunately not today.

A nervous look was on the young avatar face as he glance at his girlfriend and his two friends, "Ummmm." he said as his eyes wondered to Sokka, "Sokka think of the plan." He said in a rush and quickly air blasted himself to a building.

"Oh how immature, Aang." Sokka shouted, watching as Aang flew off on his glider. Honestly, Sokka had gotten over everyone looking at him as the planning guy and just got used to it. But the only problem was the fact that it brings pressure on him when everyone depended on him to make the plan successful.

"Got any ideas, Sokka?" Katara asked.

The young water tribe teen was silent for a while. His hand was on his chin as he thought about what had happened before. He didn't know about the strange machinery that was attacking, but he did notice that no one was in them and also that the attack was not random. Just then an idea sprung up in Sokka mind. He wasn't sure of the plan, but first needed to be sure.

"C'mon girls, I got a plan." Sokka stated with a grin on his face.

Immediately, Sokka ran off, so not to waste much time with Katara and Toph following behind.

************************************************** *******************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** 

ROADSTONE TOWN

September 12, 15: 10

An hour ago, Super boy had arrived at the town and began searching for a tech ware store. While he search he noticed how peaceful and people were. It almost felt that everywhere he went there was either some major extra-ordinary event had happened in the past or present. However, Superboy didn't have that feeling and smiled at how calm the city was.

As Superboy wandered through the town, he soon found that he didn't know where to get the supply or even if the town had any hardware store. As much as he hated to admit it, but he knew that he needed to ask for directions if he was to meet up with the team in time. Deciding that in mind, Superboy look around some bystanders and saw most will be too busy to help, but then he saw someone that won't be.

Not too far from Superboy was a girl with short blond hair, purple eyes and dressed in an orange shirt that had a star in the middle and wore blue jeans standing all by herself and looking at her feet. Superboy wasn't sure of asking, but decided to as well try and ask her for directions and he walked to her.

"Excuse me, miss." Superboy called as he stood close to the girl.

The girl heard him and looked at the Superboy. The expression on her face didn't say anything and her eyes seems like she was suspicious him, "The name is Leah and you are?"

"Conner."

A smile then crack on Leah face, "Well Conner, what are you doing here cause clearly I haven't seen you before."

"I'm just looking for a few supplies to repair something." Superboy answered.

The girl stood silent as she stares at Superboy with a suspicious look. Superboy could tell she was thinking about what he said and whether he could be trusted. But at the moment, Superboy didn't care whether she accepted or not and even gave her a slight glare to show his point. However, the glare Superboy gave seem not to frighten her or worry her, but rather she cracked a smile.

"C'mon I know a place in the town." Leah smiled as she turned and walk off.

Superboy stood for a moment to process what happened. He didn't think anything was wrong with the girl, but her expression. Just a few minutes ago she seem to be sad and alone, but then she just a little later she smiled at him and was willing to help him. As far as Superboy could tell he didn't care and at the moment he had his own moments.

With no other choice, Superboy ran to catch up with the girl. He soon caught up with the girl and silence came between the two. As they walked the girl seem to give him skeptical looks once in a while and turn her head when Superboy looked back at her. It soon began to frustrate the boy as he saw her from the corner of his eye glance at him and turn back. The urge to burst out and immediately demand why she was staring at him sometimes was beginning to build up.

Suddenly, the ground shook as an explosion was heard. Forgetting his anger, Super was alert as he darted his eyes to the sky to see smoke radiating from a place not too far from them. Immediately, Superboy hero complex kicked in and he dashed to the direction. But, before he could get far he was stopped by Leah as she ran at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

Annoyed, Superboy stopped and glared at the girl harshly, "Look there no time to explain! So just go!" He then darted away, leaving Leah with a shocked look. But at the moment Superboy didn't care as he ran as fast as he could and cursed under his breath for not having super speed. DSince he didn't have Superspeed he decided to go with what he got and leaped high to the air.

With one leap, Superboy landed harshly on the streets in a part of the town, creating small cracks underneath him. His eyes then look forward and saw a swarm of screaming and panicking people heading towards him very fast. Quickly, he bent his knees down and then leaped off the ground before he could be stampeded by the large crowd.

Having dodged the large panicking crowd, Superboy landed on the top of a high building and looked down from the edge. From his point of view, Superboy could see as people were screaming in panic and were running away from one direction. As he watched the people panic, Superboy knew that he needed The Team help if he was to help the town. He reached into his pocket, brining out his communicator and was about to contact his team when something caught up his super hearing.

Superboy's enhanced hearing picked up multiple screaming from a far distance. Immediately all thoughts of calling the team was forgotten as he put his communicator back inside and super leaped off. As fast as he could, Superboy leaped off buildings of different sizes before coming to a bridge. He stopped at the moment and saw cars were abandoned on the bridge and most of them were burning. Just then his super hearing picked up people screaming, forcing Superboy to leap into the numbers of abandoned cars.

As fast as he could, Superboy let his enhanced hearing guide him to the screaming and soon he came up to the source. Horrified, he saw a station wagon was almost about to fall to the edge and a family were inside. Quickly, Superboy dashed towards the car before it could tilt forward and plummet the family to their doom. He held the underneath of the car and pulled with much of his strength. It wasn't hard and soon her pulled the entire car back on the bridge and drop the back to the ground.

As slight groan escaped Superboy lips as he dropped the station-wagon. He then walked to the driver's seat and saw the father and along with the rest of his family staring surprised at him.

Superboy took a last look and then glances at the dad, "Get out of here now. The bridge will collapse." He then gestured his hand to the exit of the bridge that wasn't blocked by too much cars, "Go over there and hurry fast."

The father nodded, "Thank you, Superman." The car drove off, leaving Superboy to groan harshly at the name. Superboy waited and watched as the car drove safely off the bridge before turning to leave.

Suddenly, Super boy enhanced hearing picked up metal footsteps approaching him. Curious, Superboy turned behind him, but was shot by a red laser blast that sent him crashing into a pile of cars. He groan from the sudden attack and got back to his feet. Just then, Superboy could see a figure throwing the cars ahead of him away as it approached him.

"Who are you?!" Superboy demanded as he got into a fighting stance. His eyes glared at the mystery figure as it walked towards him.

The figure came to full view and immediately Superboy recognizes who the figure is. The expression on his face changed to shock as he saw standing in front of him was a tall, muscular bare-chested humanoid robot with pointed ears and lacking eyebrows and nipples.

"Access: Superman." The robot said, it's eyes glowing red.

************************************************** ***********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ********

BA SING SE

Above Ba Sing Se, Sokka, Toph and Katara were on Appa as they viewed the city. From above Katara could see the earth kingdom army trying to subdue the strange robots, but too little and no avail. The young water bender grew more concerned as she saw people running in panic and fear. She turned her head from the panic and turned to look at her friend, Toph, who seem to be staring blankly to the air.

Her patience was running thin and the sounds of trouble below were getting Katara frustrated and worried. With an angry look she turned to her brother who sat at the top head of Appa and was staring at below. For the past few minutes, Katara wondered why Sokka was just staring there and not during anything at all. She grew angry as she remembered her brother specifically said he had a plan, but now they were above Appa and hearing the screaming and destruction on Ba Sing Se.

"I thought you had a plan!" Katara shouted to her brother.

By yelling, Sokka was interrupted from his thoughts and looked back at Katara. He could see an angry glare from his sister and immediately he put up an apologic look, "Sorry, Katara. I know I said I had a plan, but…"

"But what! We've been here for what seems like hours…"

"But Katara."

"And then you…"

"Katara I…"

"So what are we…."

As the two bickered on, a certain quiet earth bender was getting annoying. Slowly her face became an irritated look and she couldn't take it anymore, "QUIET!" Immediately, the two siblings stopped and turned to Toph. As the two siblings looked at Toph they met a glare from the young earth bender, "You two are driving me crazy! I can't believe I'm sitting right here and listening to two little kids bickering!"

"We aren't little kids." Sokka said.

"It doesn't matter." Toph yelled back, "Cause if you don't think of plan soon then I'm going to make you meet the earth very soon!" To show her point, Toph displayed her fist to him, causing Sokka to gulp in fear. Without any warning she pointed directly at Katara with an "And Katara leave Sokka, got it!"

"Wait, you can't..."

"GOT IT!" Toph yelled angrily. Katara was shocked at the young earth Bender outburst. She couldn't blame her and knew she was right about everything. She stared at Toph for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Good." Toph nodded. She took a moment to calm her anger down as she cleared her head. For a second she couldn't believe she just stop an argument because normally because she's the one who starts an argument in the team. It took a moment for Toph to calm down before a smile came over her face and she turned by to a stunned Sokka, "So why are we here?"

Sokka shook his head to shrug the stunned feeling, "Um…the reason I had us here was because I needed to observe the attack from above." His voice as he recovered from before. He pointed down at the city, even though Toph couldn't see and this time his voice was back to normal, "And I found out something."

"Well what is it?" Katara asked.

Sokka explained, "From what it seems those machines are attacking randomly, but they have to be coming from somewhere. Already they're multiplying meaning that they're coming from somewhere. So all we have to do is find the source and destroy or block wherever they're coming from."

"That's brilliant, Sokka!" Katara exclaimed happily.

Sokka grew a proud grin on his face. It wasn't often that he got a compliment from someone, "Thanks, Katara." He then turned his back and held a rope attach to Appa's horns, "But first we need to get the earth King to commence and evacuation." With that said, he wiped the rope, "Yip Yip!" As soon as those two words were said, Appa dashed off another direction and began heading to a large palace.

"Do you think, Aang will be ok?" Katara asked, worried for her boyfriend.

"Relax, Katara. Your forgetting that your boyfriend is the avatar." Sokka smirked.

Meanwhile, back on the streets of Ba Sing Se, the entire city was filled with the robots. Almost the entire city were filled with the giant robots as they destroyed building and caused panic everywhere they went. Unfortunately, the army were not enough to subdue the robots as they kept coming and were bigger in size and even if the Da Li were there they wouldn't stand a chance against the invaders.

Just at another part of the city, a swarm of the robots were chasing a group of people. As they gave chased they fired their laser at the people, but luckily the blasts were missed. But as the group ran for their lives they were encountered another swarm of robots blocking their path. They tried to move back, but the robots that were chasing them blocked their back.

"Destroy all flesh, and the works of flesh." The robots said in unison. The entire robots eye darted at the terrified people as they closed into each other in a last chance to protect who they loved. The group held the little children they carried and huddled them for protection as the robots prepared to fire.

Suddenly, a figure dropped down from the air and to the ground. As soon as group set their eyes at the figure their faces were filled with joy and happiness as Avatar Aang stood before them. The young Avatar smiled at them before hearing multiple blasts heading towards them. Quickly, Aang stomped his feet to the ground and then pushed his hands high, causing a giant rock wall to block the blast. Unfortunately, the wall broke and to make matter worse the robots at the other side fired multiple laser blasts at them.

"Get down!" Aang shouted urgently the people. The group quickly complied and fell to the ground, enabling Aang to get a quick glimpse of the blast. Immediately he threw a fist to the direction of the multiple blasts and a massive fire blast came out from the avatar fist. However, he did not stop as he fired more fire blast until all the laser blasts were destroyed

Urgently, he turned to the crowd, "Quick get outttttttt." Before Aang could finish a giant robot claw grab him by the waist and rose him to the ground. The avatar tried to escape by pulling himself out, but the robot had a good grip on him. Suddenly, he could hearing a strange sound and knew exactly what the robot was doing. With a frightened look the robot eye was charging up to fire a laser.

"No!" Aang rebuked. All traces of fright were replaced by anger and suddenly he could feel a familiar, strange energy rising up from his body. Suddenly, his eyes glow bright and the tattoos over his body did the same as Aang entered the avatar state. In the avatar state, Aang balled his hand into a fist and fired a massive fire blast at the robot head. It blast destroyed the robot head and it let go of Aang before falling to the ground.

No longer in the robot grip, Aang turned to the group of people as they stared in fright of what they saw, "Get out of here now." His voice sounded like a combination of people saying in unison. Aang turned to his left and came to face a building and blew a massive wind blast that destroyed the building in a swift blast.

Quickly, the people wasted no time as they ran through what once used to be a building and were gone. As soon as the people were gone, Aang was able to focus more on the robots as he turned to them still in the avatar state. Aang watched as the robots joined together and came closer towards him with their eye charging lasers.

Immediately, the robots fired large laser blasts at Aang. As soon as the laser blasts were close Aang with the aid of the avatar state created an air tornado that lifted him off the ground and avoiding the blasts. He hovered down and glared angrily as the robots looked up at him and were ready to fire again. However, Aang did not give them a chance as balled his hand to a fist and fired a massive blast at the robots that destroyed all of them.

With the robots gone, Aang glowing eyes began to dissolve and along with his tattoos returning back to normal. The air tornado slowly began to dissolve and lowered the avatar to the ground. Aang feet touched down on the ground, the massive energy he felt gone and standing back as his normal self.

Just then, Aang heard a familiar growl and knew who it was. With a slight curious look, Aang looked above him and watched as his sky bison, Appa, land a few feet from him. As soon as Appa landed, Sokka and Katara jumped down from the sky bison and ran to Aang, while Toph sat back. From the looks on the two water tribe siblings, Aang could tell that they had something urgent to tell him and hopefully a plan.

"Good work, Aang." Katara complemented.

"But it wouldn't matter when those things are causing more trouble all over the capital." Sokka stated, "That's why I have a plan."

"Well what is it?" Aang asked.

Sokka began to explain, "It's simple, we find the source. If Toph is able to…." A small tremor shook underneath Sokka feet, causing him to fall on his butt. Knowing who caused it, the trio looked behind them as Toph stood behind them, her hands crossed over her chest and a grin plastered on her face.

"TOPH!" Both Aang and Katara gave a glare to the young earth bender.

Toph put up an innocent look and shrug her shoulders, "What? He said that 'if' I could. And beside he should know me by now."

Katara sighed deeply, understanding it was pointless lecturing Toph and turned to Aang, "As Sokka was saying, he thinks some of us should take care of these machines here while the others stay back and help the Earth King forces takedown the ones here."

"And to do that…." Sokka got up and rubbed his butt to soften the pain, "Toph will have to find the source of wherever their coming from and since this things are practically made of metal she should be able to do it."

Aang understood the plan and nodded. The plan sounded great and from there he could pick up that with the source of entry the machines use then all they have to do is focus on the ones roaming around and destroy them. It sounded easy, but a thought came to Aang mind and suddenly felt something didn't feel right.

Toph knew what to do next and place her hand on the earth. A few silence occurred to the team as they watched Toph concentrate on where the source is. From Toph point of view, she could see a large tunnel that lead to an underground city filled with crystals and not too far was a strange hole that brought the robots through. Since the hole seem to hang on a wall made of earth she wasn't able to tell much about it, but then she felt someone was there and knew specifically who it was.

"I've found it." Toph stated, getting up straight, "It's in the abandoned city under Ba Sing Se, but there's also a problem."

"Well what is it?" Sokka asked.

"Azula is there." Toph simply said. Aang and Sokka gasped at what they heard, while Katara scowled and balled her hands to a fist. Two years ago, Team Avatar had fought Azula back when she was the princess of the fire nation and had defeated her and her father to restore peace to the world. From experience the team knew that she was cunning, devious and insane than anyone could imagine. But the only thing that remained is how she was behind the machine attacks.

"That witch!" Katara gritted her teeth in pure hatred, "Let me handle her! She's caused too much suffering and pain for the last time!" The anger in Katara voice made her boyfriend, Sokka and Toph shocked about it. They knew she hated Azula so much, but they didn't know it was that much and if they tried to imagine the next time Katara and Azula meet then it might end dreadful for both girls.

"Not happening, Katara." Aang said, a determined look on his face, "Because I'm going to face her….alone."

"You sure of that, Aang?" Sokka asked.

Aang nodded, "positive."

************************************************** ***************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****

ROADSTONE

September 12, 15: 17

On the bridge things cars laid either burnt or thrown to their sides. Suddenly, Superboy was sent flying to a car side and made contact to the doors. A groan escaped his lips before it was replaced with a face of rage and he got back up to his feet.

"C'mon is that all you got!" Superboy yelled as he stood to a fighting stance.

In a few moments a silhouette figure walked thrown smoke formed from burning cars and stood before him. The android stood and casted a glare at an angry Superboy. In a swift attack, Superboy let out a battle cry as he charged at the android with his fist ready. His anger crowded his judgment as he didn't notice the android crack a smirk on its face, "Access: Black Canary." The android then released a blast of sonic waves from its mouth and it hit Superboy. The sonic blast sent Superboy flying towards another pile of abandoned and spoilt cars.

"Had enough." A male voice said. Superboy knew the voice and the look of surprise appeared on his face as looked before him. The same android that blasted him stood before him with a grin on his face. Superboy knew something was wrong when he heard the robot talk and had a strange feeling that he wasn't sure of.

Despite all the thoughts rambling in his thoughts, Superboy got back on his feet and glared at the robot, "So you can say more words. How is that possible?"

"The future, Superboy." The robot answered.

"And I'm guessing Professor Ivo had something to do with this?" Superboy asked. Unknowingly, he was thinking of a plan to get out of there. Usually, he wasn't a planner and was more of a brawler, but even he knew that if this creation of Ivo was from the future then he needed back up. Slowly, his hand wondered into his back pocket to reach his communicator.

"Ivo had nothing to do with my rebirth creation." The android sated. Then a grin crept on his face as he noticed what Superboy was doing, "If you're trying to get to your communicator then you're out of luck, I didn't come alone and right now as I speak your teammates are facing two of the best Techadon robots, specifically created for them."

The thought of his friends in trouble came to Superboy's mind. In front of him he saw a smug look appear at the android face as it crossed it's hands over his chest. Suddenly, Superboy couldn't hold back the burning anger rising in him and charged at the robot.

However, the robot seems only to grin the more as it saw Superboy charging at him. In rage, Superboy let out a battle cry and threw his fist at the robot face, but met thing air. He gritted his teeth and growled as he saw the robot stand a few meters from him with a smirk.

"Did I forget to mention I don't have to shout out those commands?" The android smirked.

Angered, Superboy dashed at the robot and swiftly threw a punch at him. But before his fist could make contact to the android metal face, the android quickly moved back in a flash, dodging the attack. However, Superboy was filled with anger to think about anything and sent another fist to the android. The android stood and used his wrist to block the attack before sending powerful blow to his stomach. Before Superboy could fight back, the android held his color and threw him away.

Outside the bridge, Superboy crashed harshly on the ground. He could feel pain racing through his body, but quickly shrug that off as he got up. The feeling of the yellow sun began to heal his wounds and cracked bones as he fully got up and feeling strong. Suddenly, Superboy could hear something heading towards him from the air and immediately leaped backwards.

Immediately, Superboy leaped backwards, Amazo smashed down on the ground Superboy once stood and leaving a large crater where he stood. The android got up straight and smirk as he saw Superboy panting from exhaustion.

"Ready to die, boy?" Amazo asked.

"Never!" Superboy yelled angrily. In rage, Superboy dashed towards the android and began to throw series of attacks. The android stood with a smug look and began blocking all Superboy's attacks without moving out of place. As Amazo blocked all his attacks, Superboy became furious and he only made it his objective to hit the robot anyway he could.

Suddenly, Amazo dashed backwards and then fired a red tornado blast to Superboy. Unfortunately, Superboy was caught unexpected and was sent crashing into a building. In the man size crater on the wall, Superboy let out a slight groan from the surprise attack. He then got back to his feet and walked out crater and soon heard the hard metal footsteps heading towards him.

Rather than charging at the robot, Superboy stood and released a growl as he saw the android in full view. The look on disgust was also on Superboy's face as he saw the smug look on the robot face. Superboy panted furiously and let his anger to die down so he could think. All through the fight he hadn't thought of why all these were happening and what was the purpose of all this. Superboy may have fought more than thinking over the past few months, but he had learned to think of his actions before acting.

From the distance, Amazo walked to Superboy with a sinister grin on its face. He arrived at where Superboy was and stood proud of what he saw. Before him was Superboy exhausted. The 'S' symbol on his shirt was half torn and his pants in tatters. If the android was programmed with laughter he could certainly will when he saw the young half kryptonian glare at him with a disgust look.

"Do us both the favor and die." Amazo grinned.

As Superboy heard the android, a boiling anger was raging inside. He felt like running at the android and beat it up, but then a thought came to mind. He took the time to remember what happened when he first tried and knew specifically that he would possibly die. But it didn't mean he would give up.

The anger that Superboy once felt watched away and a new feeling replaced it. He took a big breath and released and soon felt the rays of the yellow sun heal me, "That's where your wrong, android." Superboy grew confident with every passing moment. The android stood motionless and glared at the Superboy, a bit surprise that he spoke against him. However, Superboy didn't let this faze him as he continued, "I've gone through so much and had to learn great lesson on the way to just give up because of a walking tin can. I rather fight to my final breath than give up and be known as the coward who gave up easily."

Silence came up as Superboy finished. Neither Superboy nor Amazo said a word and only exchanged different looks. On Amazo face was the pure hatred and despise at Superboy, while Superboy had a determined look that seem to strengthen him.

"Very well, Superboy." Amazo spoke, breaking the silence. His hands balled to a fist as he began to march towards Superboy, "Before I was just toying with you, but now it's time to end this."

Superboy stood to a fighting stance and the look of determination and confidence on his face, "Bring it on, thing can."

************************************************** ****************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***

BA SING SE

Looking determined, Aang flew above the city of Ba Sing Se by his glider. As he flew he gazed down below him and saw the robots invaders destroying many properties. He wished he could go down and stop them, but he had to according to Sokka's plan. The plan was stop whatever that was bringing the invaders to their town so his team and the earth kingdom army could counterattack at the robots. He admitted the plan was great and it wasn't hard to find the opening as Toph had informed him where the mechanical invaders were coming from.

Aang directed his glider to turn to the specific direction that Toph had told him. Apparently, a large hold was at the upper ring of the city, meaning that the robots were coming from there. As Aang drew closer he remembered his two friends and girlfriend reaction when he told them he was going. Sokka seem to be okay with it and so did Toph, but Katara wasn't. He couldn't blame her and was feeling sorry for worrying her like that, so he told her that he would be ok and then took off, but not without hearing Katara whisper, "Be careful, Aang."

Soon, Aang arrived at the source and landed a few feet away. Just as he landed, Aang listened to the earth and sensed large metal heading out of the hole. Quickly, he acted fast and ducked behind a few barrels before the robots could see him. From the barrels, Aang slightly peeked from the side and watched as the robots came out of the hole and immediately left.

As soon as the robots left, Aang released air from that he didn't know he was holding and got out of his hiding place. He ran to the hole and surprise to find that it was a massive hole that could fit three Appa's at once. 'I have to destroy this entry before anymore of them come out.' Aang thought. His mission was to find the source of entry the robots come through, but though what he stood before wasn't it he knew he had to destroy it to slow them down. Also, he didn't have to worry about getting buried cause he could just earth bend himself out.

Deciding his new idea, Aang ran down the hole and stomped his feet to the ground hard. From behind him, the entrance closed and Aang couldn't get any view of the light. However, he didn't have to worry about light since he could see his surroundings just like Toph.

With that done, Aang began to run in a fast pace. His air bending aided him to run faster and with his earth bending enabled him to see his surroundings. When he came through different paths he listened to the earth and easily chose the right one before running off. But then once in a while he would encounter a robot passing by, but instincts kicked in and he hid himself.

"That was close." Aang muttered as he hid behind a rock as another robot passed by. He made sure the robot was completely gone before coming out of his hiding spot and ran off. In a matter of minutes he could see some lights from the other end and smiled as he knew his mission would soon be accomplished.

As soon as Aang came to the end of darkness, he closed his eyes a little as he was greeted by bright lights. The place was a vast and big cavern with crystals that radiated brightening lights. Aang then got his eyes to adjust to the new brightening and decided to walk due to exhaustion. Time went by as Aang walked down the narrow cavern. So far he hadn't encountered as robot or sign of trouble which soon began to trouble the avatar.

In a few minutes, Aang came across another entrance and hesitated a bit as he set a foot inside. Suddenly, he could feel a strange energy coming from the end, but that was not what really worried him. His earth bending was able to pick up a familiar figure and he knew exactly who it was. He took a few breaths before replacing his face with a confident look and walking inside.

As soon as he was at the other side, he ducked behind the nearest rock and peeked through. Nothing seems to be wrong, but then his eyes landed at something he had never before. Not too far was a swirling green energy against a wall and letting out those robots. It then registered to Aang that the strange energy that he felt a while ago was the portal and that it was the reason for the robots attacking.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Asked a cold familiar voice.

Suddenly, Aang could hear and feel flames heading towards him. Immediately, he leaped out of his hiding spot with the aid of his airbending and just in time as blue flames destroying the rock he once hid.

Aang safely landed on the ground and glared at who tried to kill him. Standing before Aang with a sinister grin was a female that he recognized as Azula. Aang could remember her face, but her appearance surprised him the most. Instead of a teenage girl Azula standing before him, Azula looked like a pretty woman in her early 20's and dressed in red and black stripe suit and a cape attached at the back.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Aang asked.

"The future." Azula answered in a dry tone, "You'll be surprise of what four years in a new world would do to you."

Then Aang understood what she was meant. standing before him wasn't the Azula he knew but rather an older version of her and this version seem to have stumble upon the robot invaders. The only questions running through his mind was how? and why?

"Why are you doing all this?!" Aang demanded. To him things didn't add up and the possibility of a time travel never came to the avatar mind, "I thought that…."

"You were wrong avatar!" Azula interrupted as she yelled angrily at Aang. The young avatar wasn't surprise, knowing the insane and evil Azula lived in this version. He looks closer and got into a fighting stance as he noticed Azula hands balled to a fist, "But I think you should be concern for yourself." Immediately, she pushed her left foot forward and punches the air, shooting a blue fire blast at Aang. But Aang saw it coming and acted quickly. As soon as the fire blast approached his struck his staff and a air blast destroyed the attack.

Suddenly, Azula began to unleash furious fire blasts against Aang. She attempted fire kicks and fire punches that resulted to large fire blasts to Aang. Quickly, the young avatar acted quickly and used his air bending to dodge as many blasts. It was getting exhausting so Aang resulted to firing air blasts while dodging at the same time.

As Azula continuing firing more fire blasts at Aang, the young avatar was beginning to run out of patience. He knew the longer he fought with Azula the longer he couldn't stop the portal bringing the robots to Ba Sing Se. Immediately, Aang leaped out of the way of another fire blast and counter attack by sending an air blast at Azula. The air blast hit Azula before she could avoid it and she was sent crashing into a wall.

With Azula down, Aang sighed before running to where Azula crashed. He arrived to see her on the ground and about to get up. But before she could Aang placed the other end of his staff on Azula chest as a warning. He stared at the former fire nation princess with a look of determination and then looked at the look of disgust and hatred Azula gave him.

The look on Azula face then crept to an insane grin that told Aang something wasn't wrong, "So Avatar after mastering all four elements you use air to beat me. How pathetic."

Aang didn't let the words Azula said get to him. He didn't like the future Azula that lay down and for a moment wondered how she could be there, "I don't know what your game is Azula, but it ends now."

"Oh really, how are you going to do that." Azula said with an insane grin creeping on her face, "Going to look me up that mental health facility like four years ago or are you going to be a man and finish me off."

"No." Aang simply said, still a determined look on his face. He stared down at Azula and gave her a slight look of disgust, "I don't need to listen to you to know what I should do, but I am going to do something about this. I'm going to close this gate you've opened, stopped the invaders and I'm going to find out how and why you became this monster and I will make sure this never happens."

Azula made a fake yawned and looked at the avatar with a dry look, "You're beginning to bore me and beside father was right about you." Before Aang knew it, he was sent against a wall by flying rock fist. He immediately got back on his and glance at who shot him. The glared angrily as he saw standing before him were the Da Li agents and one of them helping Azula up.

Suddenly, more Da Li agents dropped down from different hiding spot including the ceiling and stood by Azula. Aang glared harshly as he saw the smug look on Azula face and the thought that these former officers were formed by one of his past life, Avatar Kyoshi. But things only got worse as the ground shook and Aang felt heavy metal joining with the Da Li agents. Soon, Aang found himself surrounded by the robot invaders behind him and Da Li agents in front of him.

"Well, Avatar, I would like to say thank you."

"Why!"

"For delivering these Da Li agents to me. Thanks to you and that Earth King for locking up the Da Li they had no other option but to come to me and serve me." Azula explained. Then with an insane grin she turned her back at an angry Aang, "So have fun."

Aang got into a fighting stance and watched as both the Da Li and the robot invaders closing up on him.

************************************************** *****************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** **

ROADSTONE

September 12, 15: 17

Superboy stood ready, in a battle stance as he watched Amazo approached him. He no longer felt angry and frustrated, strong and determined. He wasn't sure if he would make it considering what happened to him when he fought the android. However, no doubt laid in his heart and he was ready to fight until his last breath.

Suddenly, before Amazo could attack Superboy, an arrow was shot from above and exploded on the robot chest. Superboy was surprise for a moment as he watched Amazo sent crashing into a building. Then he heard a familiar sound and looked up and smiled when he saw the Bio-ship above. In less than a minute, the team all jumped down from the bottom hatch and landed next to Superboy.

"You ok, Superboy?" Aqualad asked, standing in front of his friend.

"I've been better." Superboy answered.

"Good. I need you to seat out on this one." Aqualad stated.

"No!" Superboy refused, glaring harshly at his team leader, "You have no idea what Amazo can do now! Amazo is a lot harder and strnger than last time."

"Yes, we're aware of the circumstances. but you need to stand down." Aqualad kept himself calm. Having been friends with the half kryptonian, Aqualad knew that Superboy wasn't the one to back down from a fight no matter what. However, he knew very well about how powerful Amazo was and knew the android was very powerful considering what it did to Superboy.

Before Superboy could rebel against orders, Miss Martian came and intervened, "Please Superboy, you've done your best and now you need to leave this to us." Her eyes and Superboy's met, "Please do it for us."

Superboy sighed and calmed down, "Fine."

"How beautiful." A mechanical voice mocked out loudly. Immediately, the entire team looked before them and saw Amazo standing with a grin. As Superboy laid eyes on the robot he slightly growled and shot a glare the robot.

"Wait, you can talk?" Kid Flash stared shocked at the robot.

However, Aqualad saw the expression on his face and stood before him, obstructing his view at the robot. Aqualad stared then walked before the entire team and glance at the robot with a specifically, "I don't know why you're targeting Superboy, but it ends now."

Amazo chuckled, "So that's what you think, huh."

Aqualad reached to his back and brought out his water swords, "Yes we can. Team attack!" Immediately, the team charged at the android. Artemis got a few feet from Amazo and fired two explosive arrows at Amazo. The android saw the arrows approaching and it's eyes glowed bright red before shooting laser and destroying them. However, he wasn't prepared as Aqualad dashed towards him and gave him double hit to the head by his water maces.

The attacks forced Amazo to move stumble backwards and tried to recover from the attack. Robin took the moment of distraction and threw mini mines at the robot chest causing them to attach at it metal chest and explode. The blast sent him crashing into a building. However, the android seem not to give up and stood up quickly. It glared harshly at them, but before it could Miss Martian floated right of him and sent the building behind him to crumble entirely on him.

Silence appeared in the area. Everyone stared and looked at the fallen building that once stood, but dust covered them all. The dust soon cleared and revealed in the building collapsed completely. They took a few seconds to look at the collapsed building before coming to the conclusion theat they won.

Soon the entire heroes shouted in excitement. Robin hi fived Kid Flash, Miss Martina went to Superboy and both of them hugged for a brief moment, but Aqualad stood and watched the collapsed building with a specifically. Artemis noticed this and walked away from Kid Flash and Robin and headed to their Team leader. She stood beside him and looked at the collapsed building noticed some of the remaining moved.

Urgently, she turned to the rest of her team, "His not down!"

Hearing that, everyone got into fighting stances and looked at the collapsed building. Suddenly, it blew off and standing at the top of the remains was Amazo, his entire metal body unscratched like nothing happened.

The android stared coldly at the team, "You all are beginning to get on my last nerves. I was sent to eliminate Superboy, but killing all of you while at the same time will mean a lot."

"Team attack!" Aqualad shouted, bringing out his water bearers.

Immediately, the team, except Superboy, charged at the android. Amazo stood and let a grin crept on his face as a plan came to mind. After his recreation he had fought many heroes in his time and had analysis each of their abilities. There were some he couldn't acquire due to their powers being magic or spiritual and so there weren't DNA which is how he analysis the abilities.

"Access: Danny Phantom." He said. He took a big breath and let the power build in. Then without warning, he let out a powerful and destructive sonic wail of ecto energy towards The team. None of the team stood a chance against the wail as it hit them and sent them flying to car, mailbox and a brick wall.

With the entire team down, Amazo stopped and look at the destruction he caused. His wail had caused light spot to be out of place. the streets had giant holes and the rest of the team lying on the ground unconscious.

"You monster!" Amazo heard a growl and turned to the source. But as he turned to who it was, a fast blur grabbed at him and jammed both his fists into his chests. The android was surprised, though he didn't show it, and looked who did It to see Superboy. The young half kryptonian was growling harshly through his teeth as he glared angrily at the android. His forced his hands more into the android chest and it began to park out electricity, "I'm going to make you pay!"

"I don't think so." Despite his position, Amazo smirked at the half Kryptonian, "Since I can't kill you at once, I've activated my self destruct sequence and it shall destroy anything twenty halls away. Goodbye Superboy." With that said, Amazo eyes red glow died and he soon shut down.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was beginning to wake up. The force of the Ghostly wail was not powerful enough to kill them, but to cause pain. But at the moment that didn't seem to worry them as they all heard the sounds of electricity building up and lighting sparking. They forgot the dizziness they felt and turned to see Superboy holding an overloading Amazo.

Immediately, The team knew what was happening and became fully alert, "Superboy, c'mon let's go!" Robin shouted.

"No!" Superboy yelled. He glance at the overloading robot he held in the chest and then at his teammates. A decision was soon casted on him and it was either go off with his team and risk the lives of many people or save many people and die at the course. He didn't like the idea and wasn't sure if he would survive this time, but at least it was a way he wanted to go.

He soon came to his decision and whispered, "Goodbye everyone!" Before anyone could stop him, Superboy lower his legs, summoned the biggest leap to formed and leap off. As soon as he leaped off he could hear Miss Martian cry out his name and felt guilty for it. However, at the moment he didn't have to worry about that and focus at saving the town and anything a few miles away. As the countdown to explosion began, the flashes of those he had met flashed before his eyes.

'10'

'9'

'8'

'7'

'6'

'5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1' Goodbye everyone, Goodbye M'gann

On the ground, the team watched as Superboy leaped up. Most of the team were shocked at Superboy's action and stared up to the sky as he flew up higher. Artemis held Miss Martian tightly to avoid her from flying up and doing something that she might regret. Miss Martian stared with tears flowing down her eyes and deeply hoped he would survive.

Then the next few moments was the flash of a bomb go off and the sounds from it. Everyone stared horrified and looked closer to see if Superboy survived. But there wasn't any sign.

"SUPERBOY!" Miss Martian screamed as tears flowed down her eyes.

The males of the team bowed their heads in silence, while Miss Martian wept. Artemis held her friend tightly to comfort her, even though she needed some comforting as tears leaked from her eyes. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kid Flash with a sad look. He placed his hand on Artemis shoulder and pulled her to a hug.

The rest of the team mourned silently for their lost comrade and friend, Superboy.

************************************************** ******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *************

UNDERNEATH BA SING SE

Aang was surrounded and outnumbered. He could feel the space around him closing as the robots and Da Li came closer. But he didn't give and fought for his freedom. As space around him began to close, Aang began to blasted them with powerful air moves and sometimes earth bending. However, it didn't seem to matter as more of them pick up from the other. Before Aang could bend another element, he felt two earth rocks tie his hands to the back, but immediately broke through them.

Unfortunately, the space was getting filled and the robots grouped him and there was silence. The Da Lis and the robots stood silent and watched as the small crowd of robots covered the Avatar to a whole, until there was no sign of struggle.

Suddenly, the sounds of air blowing could hear from the middle and the robots that covered on the avatar were blasted off by a gush of powerful air blasts. Then a bright ray of light emerges and a figure floated above them all. The figure had the same resemblance off Avatar Aang, but the big difference was that Aang tattoos were glowing bright white and his eyes glowing the same with an angry look.

On gazing at the powerful Avatar, The Da li found themselves afraid, though they didn't show it and got into earth stances. The robots along narrowed their eyes up and their eye brightening red. But above them, The Avatar only seem get angrier by seeing that and immediately wave his hands at them and a giant wave of air blasted at them. He then harshly crashed on the ground causing a mega moment of earth quake that destroyed most of the robots and the Da Li fell.

Suddenly, The avatar began to spin in a fast rate. As he spin the air began to suck anything that was close or almost distant and even the Da Lis and the broken robots. In a matter of seconds, The Avatar had formed as a giant powerful tornado that stood and suck many. The giant tornado drew in more Da Lis and robots into in and turns them through its currents before spitting them out on the ground or wall.

From a far distance, Azula stood close to the portal and felt slight breezing around her. She didn't have to move to know who was doing it and let a sinister grin crept on her face.

Back at the tornado form, the Avatar drew in more Da Lis and robots inside. Many of the Da Lis tried to hang on to the earth by using their earth bending, but they soon found themselves taken off the ground with whatever earth they held and into the tornado. Then the tornado began to despise slowly and the wind force reduced. In a few seconds, the tornado was gone and landing safely to the ground was Avatar Aang returning back to normal.

Aang touched down on the earth safely. He almost fell to the ground due to feeling dizzy, but stood his ground. His eyes then cleared and he could see full view of what was the aftermath of the avatar state. All around him were giant pieces of rocks misplaced over the walls and on grounds, the robots were in little pieces that Aang could see some of their inner sides and the Da Li laid on the ground unconscious.

Aang had the look of regret, but quickly shrug it off. He remembered what he had to do and let the look of determination overcome his face. With extra strength, Aang got back on his feet and darted his eyes to the portal far off at the other side. He then began to run to the portal and as he did, he took a close look at the portal. The portal and anything close to it seem untouched, including Azula who stood by it.

Finally, Aang came to a stop and glared at Azula, "It's over Azula. I've taken down the Da lis and those machine invaders. Now turn that thing off!"

Azula chuckled, "You're funny, Avatar, do you know that? And besides it's too late. I've already caused the portal to begin overloading and the dimension those robots come from will collide with ours and both will be destroyed once they collide." Azula then laughed manically, scaring Aang a bit. She then stopped and continued with an insane grin, "And you can't do anything!"

Suddenly, the portal began to blow bright and flashed out electric sparks. Aang glance at the portal with fear and feared the worse. He didn't know what to do and he certainly wasn't going to let it happen.

"Stop this, Azula!"

Azula faced grew to an insane look, "Not happening Avatar." She then turned her back at him, "Goodbye, Avatar." Before Aang's eyes, he watched her in fear as she ran inside and disappeared inside. At the moment he blamed himself for not stopping her, but focus at the task ahead. The more he stared at the portal, the more it seem to ground and the ceiling above him began to glow.

"Aang." A ghostly voice said.

Aang heard the voice and was surprise that he could still hear the voice after the last time he encountered the source. Immediately, he turned behind him and saw an old man with a long beard, a crown on his head and wore a fire nation clothes, "Roku…how."

"No time to explain, Aang."Roku said, urgent, "There's a way you can stop this, but it will cause you dearly."

"Whatever it is. I'm willing to do it."

Roku looked at him unsure, "I don't think you understand, Aang, if you do what I'm about to tell you, you won't be able to see anyone you love ever again, or not in a long time."

Aang felt afraid by what the previous said, "Do you mean I'll be dead."

"I'm not sure."

Aang was silent at the moment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and thought about everything his done. He knew if he didn't stop what was happening then even him and everyone else he loved would be dead. With his decision, he looked back at Roku, "I'll do it."

"Very well." Roku nodded, "Reach into the Avatar state and place both your hands on the portal." With that said, the previous Avatar disappeared to thin air and was gone.

Aang gulped in fear and turned at the portal. He stared at the portal as it sparkled and grew bigger that the place began to cave in. However, Aang seem unbothered by the cave in and was more on thoughts of everyone he met and loved. As his mind race through all happy memories, a smile crept on his face and he found himself happy.

"Farewell, everyone." A tear fell down Aang's cheeks, "Farewell Katara."

Soon, he activated the Avatar state and let the power come over him. His eyes glowed bright white and his tattoos along with him to symbolize that he's in the Avatar state. He then gazed at the portal and soon felt a strange energy from it. He quickly shrugged it and walked forward towards it and then placed both his hands inside the portal.

Suddenly, he cried out in pain as he felt an extra amount of energy surging through him. But Aang didn't give in, but rather push forward and let out his energy into the portal. As he did, the portal seem to decrease and grew smaller and the cave in stopped and stayed still. Just as the process was going, Aang felt a strange energy engulfing him and before he had time to react he disappeared.

OUTSIDE BA SING SE PALACE

A large amount of robots arranged them in front of the palace. They goal was to destroy everything insight including the ruler and his palace to symbolize the beginning of the fall of the Earth Kingdom. However, what stood before the robots and victory was a large number of the Earth King army and in front of the line were Katara, Toph and Sokka standing side by side beside each other.

Suddenly before they're very eyes al the robots began to deactivate and collapse. The army and the three members were confused by what was going on and dropped their stances in confusion. In a matter of seconds, the robots were all deactivated and laid on the ground all around the earth kingdom.

Sokka immediately knew why and shouted, "Aang did it!" The entire army soon roared in the sounds of victory, their hands in the air and any weapon they held. There was nowhere in the earth kingdom capital that the sounds of victory couldn't be heard and wasn't joined.

However, Katara didn't feel like celebrating and felt a sudden absence in her. She grew worried and soon realizes that Aang hasn't returned. She didn't want to assume anything bad happened to him.

"Katara are you alright." Katara heard her brother say in a worried voice.

With a concerned look on her face, Katara turned to see her brother with a concerned look and Toph standing, "Aang isn't back. You don't think…"

"No he can't be. His The Avatar he can't…" Sokka said, a fake smile on his face.

"Hate to break it to you, Sokka." Toph interrupted, her voice still boldly as ever, "But I can't feel Aang. It's like he disappeared in thin."

The two siblings stared at the blind earth bender. The two could guess that he might be flying to their location, but it had been an hour and they hadn't still seen him. It took them a moment before they came to terms of what Toph meant and Katara felt a new urge.

At hearing what Toph said, Katara wiped the look of worry and fear and stared at her brother and best friend, "Then we'll find him. No matter how long it takes we will find him."

************************************************** ******************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *

GHOST ZONE: CLOCKWORK CASTLE

Inside a castle was large room filled with different types of clocks hanged on walls. The room was filled with strange statues of a grim reaper with an actual scythe in hand and the walls seem to be old as time.

In the room also hanged two screens floating and a ghostly cloaked ghost with pale and a time staff. The ghostly time master watched the two screens as it showed two happenings. In one screen was an unconscious teenage boy with black hair, a black t-shirt with an 'S' shield symbol on the middle and a dark blue fatigue pants. The teenage boy laid on the street unconscious as rain poured on him. Then a young teenage girl flew down and landed next to the teenage boy. The girl seem to be a thirteen year old girl with blue eyes, short blond hair in two pigtails, and wore a blue dress, white thigh socks. The girl looked down concerned at unconscious teenage boy then to the sky with an urgent look. She soon made her decision and picked up the teenage boy and flew off.

The ghostly master of time nodded his head and then turned to the next screen at the right. On the screen is the ghost zone, a teenage boy bald kid with an arrow over his head and dressed in yellow and slight red air nomad attire. The teenage boy rose from unconscious and gazed at his surrounding with a wide-eyed look.

The ghostly master of time grinned, "Everything is the way it's supposed to be."

************************************************** (LINE BREAK)******************************************** *******************

Me: Finally I'm done. Though the chapter was great in mind it was really exhausting and I'm finally glad I have it up and posted. The idea of the part of Young Justice goes to my best friend, TigerLeah who helped me with some ideas for the chapter, except the ending in young justice which I twisted in a more emotional way. I apologize for any errors that maybe in this chapter, but I won't say I'll correct them considering how many days I had to type this thing. Now to the review replies.

REVIEW REPLIES

CMR Rosa: Thanks for your review. I really appreciate what you think of me and the story and I can assure you that I will try to keep this story as good and interesting as possible. Just like you I was curious of all that wasn't explain well in the Dexter show and I will add some of the characters and reveal them in a one piece chapter that will have Dexter entirely in it. The only character that won't be featured in the chapter will be Dexter grandfather because I don't have any plan for him.

TigerLeah: Thanks for your support. When I was writing that part about Jack I almost laughed at the thought of how Ben was feeling.

(LINE BREAK)

Me: Well that's all for now. If you know who the girl that found Superboy then please feel free to add it in a review. I plan on making this story also feature some characters from different shows that can make a slight cameo or assistance to the story like the Powerpuff girls, the secret Saturdays, and etc. Please remember to review nicely, constructive criticism is well, but no flames cause all flames will be answer to my good buddy Rath. Right, Rath.

Rath: That's right, Man of Cartoons.

Me: You've heard the guy. So if you have any flames then they will be answered to Rath and not me. Also before I forget, in the next chapter we get to find out the turn out Superboy and Aang sacrifice and along with who they meet. And also the next chapter will be lighter rather than how dark this chapter was and will be smaller than this chapter. Please remember to vote in my poll for who should be the leader of the avengers initiative.

MC IS OUT. PEACE.


End file.
